I Love What You Painted
by Dixons-finest-vixen
Summary: Eva Bishop runs into a boy, a boy she was at ends with from the beginning; Rodrick Heffley. After they leave Elementary School, they don't interact much. But now that they're in High School, how will Eva feel about Rodrick and his rebellious character?
1. Impromptu Reunion

**Hey there peoples of the world **** please don't murder me for the long absence in writings. I don't know if I'm going to do the Jacob story. I'm not as into it anymore. Sorry… Anyways, I do not own anything except the made up characters. They main character's name is Eva, with a long "a" sound in the beginning (Ay-vuh). I'll do my best to keep the movie's characters the way they would be normally but they won't be perfect. So without further ado, here is my take on a Rodrick fanfic.**

** Eva's P.O.V.**

Eva doodled in her blue covered notebook. She drew ballet slippers whose ties wound together. The loops and twists spelt her name, roses growing in the 'E' and off of the tail of her 'a'.

She had no idea how close to the end of the day it was but very suddenly, the bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats, rushing to the door. She was no exception, although her haste was to get to work on time. She headed out of the room, shoving her notebook in her messenger bag as she sped through the doorway. As she stepped out, she headed to her locker, conveniently located in the same hallway as her 7th period biology class. She was almost to her destination when she felt a shoulder shove roughly past her. She looked up and saw Natasha Baggins looking back over her shoulder, laughing and then cuddling back up to the body attached to the long arm draped over her shoulders. And yes, that name was Baggins… as in Bilbo and Frodo. But no one ever made fun of Natasha. At least, not in public. Natasha was the "it girl" of her high school. Tall, thin, long blonde hair, and she had to have at least a 36DD, but it seemed like her perfect boobs just never quit growing so it was hard to pinpoint a size.

Eva smiled to herself at the thought that maybe one day, her big balloons of fun would just full up and pop! no more Natasha. But Eva knew she wasn't that lucky. Laughing just a bit at her private joke, Eva got to her locker and grabbed a red notebook and her Spanish text book. She day dreamed as she got out to the one thing that brought her the most joy in life: there, just as she had left it that morning was her motorcycle. It was a candy plasma blue, Kawasaki Ninja 500R. She had got it at her 16th birthday. After getting her regular license and then obtaining her motorcycle license, it really became hers, not just nominally.

Her Uncle James had given it to her and she had never been happier; she had also never seen a day that her mother had been angrier. But after much sweet talk ('it's cheaper on gas', 'I promise I'll keep my grades up', etc.) she had been allowed to keep it. However, she also had to drive the car, not just her baby.

She tightened the strap on her bag so it didn't hang so low, jammed her helmet on and started it up. She smiled as it growled beneath her. She weaved her way thorough the parking loot and even managed to cut off Natasha in her shiny red mustang. She drove off to the center of town and pulled into a parking space at the back of 'Jessy's Diner'. It was a small place but on the right night, a really popular spot for it's size.

She hurried into the back entrance, throwing her bag into what used to be an office but now was just the staff room. She quickly pulled her hair into a pony tail and threw an apron on over her neck, tying it as she stepped through the kitchen and then the door which led to the main area.

A tall man, about 23, looked at his watch. "Cutting it a little close aren't we?"

"Sorry Mike, I saw an old woman fighting off a young wiper snapper who was trying to take her purse. You know me, I just had to stop and help."

"Aww, how good of you. Who won?"

"Well after I stepped in and helped, we were able to wrestle the old woman's cane away. That helped a lot. You'll be glad to know that we made a clean get away with the purse."

"Anything good," he asked as she washed her hands and he scrubbed the counter down.

"Oh yeah. She was totally loaded. Lot's of big bills and credit cards. I'm moving to Fiji and retiring next month. Just have to get my affairs in order."

"Really? Well until then, get to work. Table 3 needs a Coke refill." Eva sighed and grabbed a glass pitcher of Coke, heading to the table while saying in a theatrical Southern voice "One of these days, I'm gonna be free. Just you watch me!" They both laughed while the couple at the table gave her an odd look. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting." She smiled politely. "My name is Eva. Would you like a refill?" The man nodded.

"Just half full please." "Of course" she answered. "Anything else for you today?" "No thank you. I will take the bill though." "Alright. I'll be back with that in just a moment."

She bustled over to the counter. "They want the bill." She whistled as he handed it to her and she walked over. "Here you are." She smiled and retreated. She sat on a stool facing Mike. The two were their only customers at that time. "Sooo… you taking off pretty soon?" "Yeah, as soon as you get off your lazy ass and take over."

"Jeez, yes sir Commander Cranky." She chuckled as he punched out. "Go get your tip," she said as the door closed behind the couple. After he brought the plates to the kitchen, pocketed his tip and added their money to the register he said "Don't burn the place down without making sure Bruce is properly locked in the bathroom."

"I heard that you dickhead," Bruce, the cook, called from the kitchen.

"Good, then do us all a favor and go to the bathroom already," Eva called. "Sure, but you've gotta go with me hot stuff," he joked. Eva looked at Mike. "You heard him. Go take one for the team, be a brave little man. We'll all remember you."

Mike came back with "Yeah, only in his dreams." "See ya tonight then," Bruce answered. They all laughed and Mike left. It was quiet so Eva turned on a small radio above the sink. She tuned it to a country station, at this minute something by Tim McGraw and grabbed a rag to go wipe down table 3. She vaguely registered a large white van pull up outside and the bell on the door tinkling as a tall dark haired someone walked in.

"I'll be with you in just a second," she called as she finished her table. She returned to the long counter. She started when she saw who it was; Rodrick Heffley. He was tall and tan. He wasn't grossly buff like so many of the football players were but he looked like he could most definitely hold his own in a fight. His hair, thick and black, wasn't girlishly long. It reached the middle of his neck and currently looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His hooded eyes were dark brown. His lips were full, but not ridiculously so.

"Oh, um, hi." I handed him a laminated menu slowly. He looked up at my name tag. "Hi Eve-ah," he said with a defined pause in the word. "Oh, actually its Eva. You know, with a long 'a'. Ay-vah," she announced. "Hmm." He looked at her thoughtfully. "You look familiar. Have we met before?" I fought to keep myself from rolling my eyes.

"Yeah. We've had a few classes together over the years." Try 12. He looked confused. "So, did we go to the same school, like when we were young?"

She bit her lip. It was petty of her to bring it up but she wasn't upset by it. It was all water under the bridge now and actually made her laugh. But she wanted to see if she could refresh his memory. She crossed her arms and answered.

"Yes we did Rodrick Heffley. You may have forgotten me but I never forgot you. On the first day of kindergarten, you pushed me down, said I was a tacky farm girl and told the boys I had worse cooties than the other girls. And then you used my braid like a paint brush. My hair was blue and purple for a week."

She saw enlightenment cross his face and he laughed. "Oh yeah, I remember." Then he looked at her face. "Crap," he said.


	2. What Do You Recommend

** Hello, here's chapter two. It's really short but all stories have to start somewhere and the next few are longer. I'm trying to post the first four before my parents force me to go camping for a week. Love you Mother Nature, but a week is way too long for me. I sadly don't own Rodrick…or Devon Bostick… hmm, well that's depressing :/ Oh well, maybe I'll buy Devon at a later date :D but until that day, my deepest desires of Rodrick fantasy love shall have to suffice. Enjoy and don't forget. There's this button at the bottom of the page. It says review. Now, after reading just calmly and carefully click this button and then leave me a review (way easier than it sounds, I promise :P). Have fun.**

** Rodrick's P.O.V.**

The look Eva was giving Rodrick said one thing to him: 'You are in so much trouble.' "Hehe." He gave a weak laugh. "Well you know what they say. Kids will be kids, boys will be boys, forgive and forget. Besides, I'm sure you looked pretty good with blue hair." Rodrick wasn't actually afraid of this girl but even though he was a rebellious rocker, he had still been raised right. He did feel a bit of guilt about what he had done. Especially if this girl still remembered…and he was alone with her in a diner with knives and no witnesses. But at the same time he couldn't be blamed really. He had only been 5 at the time. He looked at her, ready to say that he had been young and didn't know any better (and that his parents had decided that he didn't need any desserts or play time that week, just a lot of writing to improve his messy script, which didn't actually help that much) but then she grinned.

"I'm kidding. Well, you did do that stuff, but I'm not actually upset by it. I got over that in, oh I don't know, third grade maybe."

"Really, only 3 years later? I thought girls held grudges for like, ever."

"And where have you been learning all that you know about girls from oh wise one?"

"All the ladies love Rodrick. He learns from experience."

"Really, and does Rodrick know how annoying it is to talk to someone who talks about themselves in the third person?" she asked.

"Well, he does now. You really have no problem just killing someone's game do you?" "Nope, not really," she told him. He smirked a devilish smirk as he took in her appearance. She was wearing blue jeans and a black see through top with flowers on it. She wore a tank top, black as well, under it that reached snuggly around her chest. He knew from when he had walked in that her jeans fit her legs and disappeared into a pair of brown boots. They were cowgirl boots and a little roughed up but still nice looking. They looked to be more for fashion than work.

When he had walked in he couldn't help but notice her butt. She had been bent over cleaning a table and it was just asking to be stared at. It was nicely shaped, rounded but not fat. He actually liked girls to have an ass, a bit of curve to fill out her jeans versus just a flat back which melted right into legs. And now standing before him, leaned against the counter, her chest was exposed to him, giving him a delicious view. But something about Eva told him that she wasn't doing it on purpose just to get attention. Still, he wasn't complaining and kept glancing between her eyes and chest. She didn't seem to notice as she said "So what can I get you," while glancing to the right and grabbing a clean glass from beneath the counter.

"I'll have Root beer and…" he paused glancing back at her face. "What do you recommend?" "The double cheese burger with bacon. It comes with fries or for an additional $0.50 onion rings or cheese curds." She didn't hesitate in her answer and wrote something down on a notepad. 'Huh,' he thought. 'Not a vegetarian or on a diet like the rest of the school's female population.'

"Fries or onion rings?" he asked. She thought. "Today's an onion ring kinda day." She scribbled the rest of his order down and asked "Would you like anything added or taken off of your burger?"

"No onions or mayonnaise." "K," she replied and tore the slip off and stuck it through a window he assumed went to the kitchen because she said "Hey Bruce, get off you butt and get to work."

"Yes ma'am," drifted back out to them in a deep, sarcastic voice. She filled his glass with ice and Root beer and handed it to him, pulling a straw from her apron pocket and tossing it on to the bar in front of him.

An awkward silence set in and then as the song changed, she said "OH. MY. GOSH! Of all the songs there are, they keep playing this one! What the heck!" She reached up and it was a blurry change of noise as she tuned it to a new station only to discover the same song was playing, only it appeared to be further along. "You're kidding me right?" she asked in exasperation.

"I take it you don't like that song," Rodrick commented casually.

"Sorry. Not really." "I thought girls loved love songs." 

"Not when it's the song their ex-boyfriend sang to you and used to tell you how much he loved you before he dumped you for your older sister…and then says I didn't think you'd mind. That generally tends to be a turn off for girls," she fumed. She then sighed and said "Sorry. You didn't need to hear that.;

He just stared for a second and then said "He must've been a real dumb ass. First he leaves you, then he goes for an ex's sibling. Everyone with half a brain knows better than that." He chuckled a bit. "And my brother says I'm stupid." She looked like she was about to say something but then "Order up," came through the window followed by his plate. She grabbed it and set it before him. He grabbed an onion ring and shoved it in his mouth whole. "Ahh, hot," he quickly said, opening his mouth and panting. He chugged some Root beer and swallowed it all together.

She laughed. "Gross. And those are hot, they just came out of the fryer." He gave her a look that venomously said to shut up.

"Really," he said, voice dripping sarcasm. "I had no clue."

"I can see that," she said, still laughing, a big smile on her face, not deterred by his looks. "It helps cool them down if you use a fork and cut it open first. If you tear it, it won't cut the onion."

He rolled his and bit into his burger but she did notice that the next time he had an onion ring, he did like she said and had no problems. He took in her smirk and said "They just needed time to cool off."

"Whatever floats your boat," she answered. He watched her as she walked back through a door he guessed went to the kitchen. He checked out the menu and saw that his meal, drink included was $7.40. He threw $12 on the bar. He smirked as he thought about her face upon returning to the empty room. The little bell sounded and he left, hopping into his big white van. He sped crazily out of the parking lot.

He made it home and slammed up next to the curb. As he walked in he yelled "I'M HOME! GOING TO SET UP FOR PRACTICE," and headed to the garage before his mom or dad had a chance to call back to him. He needn't have worried though. The only thing anyone had done when they heard his announcement was groan at the thought that they had to…erm, got to, sit through 2 hours of listening to Rodrick's band.


	3. Farm Girls and Art Class

**Chapter three is here. Longer than both 1 and 2. I'm excited. I hope you guys like it so far. I'm still developing the characters. But it does get better; at least, that's what I'm being told, that it's a good story and to keep going. So even if there's just one reader, I'll continue posting. Don't forget to review :D Those little rays of sunshine are so fun to see in my email so *click, type-ity type, submit* and done. Enjoy Rodrick, I know I do **

**Eva's P.O.V.**

Eva returned to the room just in time to see Rodrick retreating through the door as the bell clanged merrily. She looked out the window at him. She normally thought that guys looked just plain weird in jeans fashioned after girls' clothes, but he wore skinny jeans well. They ran down to his black converse. He had a grey t-shirt that she had earlier seen held some band's logo. A black belt with metal studs added a 'rocker's' edge to the outfit. She also noted a cute butt.

She collected his money and plate then cleaned where he had been seated. She hated to admit it but Rodrick was on her mind most of the remainder of her shift. It was hard to distract herself seeing as it was a Tuesday night and not very busy. After she got off at nine, she hurried home to work on her Spanish. She walked in.

"Hey mom, I'm home," she called to the two story home she lived in with her mother and occasionally a sibling or two. "Empty as usual," she mumbled to herself. She checked on the fridge and her suspicions were confirmed. A note was taped to the fridge and in her mother's tiny scrawl were the words

_Eva, had to work late. I'll be home as soon as I can. I ordered you a pizza. Pepperoni, your favorite. Yummy. I love you sweetheart, love mom._

Eva rolled her eyes. Her mother worked at a dealership and her mother didn't work late unless some loser had hit on her and offered to take her out for drinks. She always claimed she was trying to find Eva a father, but Eva didn't need a father. She had one. He just happened to have another house, wife and set of children that he cared for more than Eva and Katie (her mother) as well as his 6 other children from his first marriage. He always tried to keep in touch with Eva but she, unlike her older siblings, hadn't seen a divorce coming. They still talked to and even saw him. She however refused his calls, letters, and visits. She was pretty sure he had finally gotten the message after she had dipped his four page letter first in the toilet and then put in the blender without reading it and sent it back to him, along with the aquamarine stone necklace he had sent. Thanks but not thanks. Even if he did get the birthstone right, he wasn't about to buy her love. She looked back at the message and huffed. Pepperoni wasn't even her favorite; she liked sausage and ham and bacon.

She had grabbed something at the diner but didn't want her mom to feel bad so she grabbed a couple slices and shoved them down in the bottom of the trash can. Grabbing herself a strawberry soda, she picked up her bag and went to her bedroom, top floor, back corner. She dug out her ipod and set it in her speakers. She smiled to herself as she kicked off her brown cowgirl boots and All Time Low began to play.

_This city, so pretty, under moonlit skies _

_We'll be hangin' like a cigarette_

_So stunning, start runnin' _

_Tonight's like a knife _

_Would you cut me with your kiss?_

She loved all types of music…usually. But everyone expected her to listen to just country music. It really surprised some when she sang along with Breaking Benjamin. She set out her homework and started translating verbs on flash cards along with other vocabulary. Everyone thought she was SO smart but really she had to work very hard to pull her A's and go the extra mile. Still, people said she was just smart even after she told her secret.

After finishing, she did all she had to do to get ready for bed. By the time she actually climbed into bed, her little alarm clock's blue florescent numbers read 11:13. she sighed and rolled onto her side to face the wall. She started to drift off to sleep and the last thought she had before falling asleep was Rodrick's face when she told him of their first day together. With a small chuckle, she closed her eyes and escaped into sleep's welcome embrace.

**Rodrick's P.O.V.**

Band practice had actually been somewhat productive. They had managed to play through an entire song, no mistakes. Rodrick was able to run a new song by the guys and get their approval and this song had absolutely nothing to do with diapers. After his band mates had left, Rodrick had dinner; homemade lasagna, green beans, and garlic bread. He then went up to his room to work on homework which for him meant throwing his book bag on the floor and ignoring it while he looked up videos of some of the most awesome drummers' performances of all time on his mom's laptop, making sure to clear the browser. Once he was done with his homework, he did sit ups and lifted some weights.

Doing a pit check, he decided he better break the two day streak and go shower. As he got out, his mind strayed to that afternoon. Eva. She had grown up nicely and wasn't bad company either. He thought about how she had laughed earlier and how she hadn't quailed under his look. She had pretty lips, not too small, not too big, and didn't look like she had hid them underneath a bunch of goop; they were just naturally that inviting pink.

"Nice teeth," he said out loud, thinking back on her straight white pearls that showed when she laughed or smiled. "Who's got nice teeth sweetheart?" Susan Heffley asked pleasantly as she appeared in his door way. "MOM," he yelled. "I thought that you and dad said that you wouldn't just barge into my room. This is my personal space, my private space and you said that you'd respect that!"

She stood there with a laundry basket balanced on her hip. "I know that but you didn't answer so I came in to get your dirty clothes. And who's got nice teeth?" she asked again. If it had been someone else, they might have blushed, but not Rodrick Heffley. "No one. Just a girl."

She gave an excited smile while throwing a few shirts and some pants into her basket. "Oooh, a girl? Which one? Is she cute? Do you like her? You should invite her over." Rodrick forced himself not to roll his eyes. "She's just some girl from school. I promise mom. If I like someone, you'll know before you show up at the wedding." He knew better than to talk girls with his mother.

"Thank you honey," she said. Rodrick was pretty sure she hadn't noticed the sarcasm. "I bet she's smart," she added as she grabbed the last pair of socks. "Mom," growled Rodrick. "Alright, alright. I'm going." She giggled and retreated up the stairs. Before she reached the top landing though, Rodrick was at the bottom of the stair case talking up to her. "Mom, where do we keep the old year book?"

Ten minutes later, Rodrick was sitting in the middle of his bed, a stack of yearbooks beside him. He was currently staring at a kindergarten class. There, 3rd in line, after Larry Almen and Chelsea Atteron but before little Rodney Carson she sat smiling at the camera, one front tooth missing, her hair in red tinted brown, curly pig tails that hung down out of the frame, the picture capturing only shoulders up. She looked happy and shy at the same time. Eva Bishop. Looking at the picture brought back memories, and he worked to remember that first day.

He recalled his first day of school. A little girl walked into the classroom with a few others. She stuck out a bit wearing her little blue denim skirt and a pink shirt, tucked in, with a collar. And matching her shirt was a pair of cowgirl's boots, pink with little white tassels at the top and shiny metal on the tips. A design was stitched into them with white thread. She carried a little pink book bag with horses on it on her back and unlike most of the other students passing through the door, she didn't look frightened, but rather, curious about this new place.

"Hello girls, welcome to your first day of kindergarten. Find your name tags and sit down please," Ms. What's-her-face said with a smile. The little girl with the boots started looking at the empty seats while Rodrick continued looking at her. Her hair was one big, thick braid down her back and tied in a pink ribbon. He looked at the empty desks around him. They were sitting in islands made of six desks, two rows of three facing each other. Rodrick sat on the left end of their island. A boy sat on the other, Rodrick's side and one sat diagonal to him. A girl who's name Rodrick had forgotten sat across from him. He looked hopefully at the seat next to him as the little girl with the red-brown hair walked up. However, she kept going. She then gave a smile and took the corner across from the other boy in his row.

"Hi, I'm Dylan," the boy next to her said. "I'm Billy," said the shrimp across from her.

"Hello. I'm Eve." She smiled at them. The girl across from Rodrick leaned forward to see around Dylan. "I'm Lauren. Lauren McCraine." They smiled at each other and Eva turned to Rodrick almost expectantly.

"What," he asked her.

"I'm Eva. What's your name?"

"Rodrick Heffley. Why do you want to know?" Her nose wrinkled in annoyance. "I was just trying to be nice you meanie."

"Hey Eva, knock knock," Billy said and proceeded to tell her some joke Rodrick forgot but one that he knew made her smile.

And that was when he decided he didn't like Billy. He had wanted Eva to sit next to him but instead some girl who smelled like pickles did while Billy and Dylan got to make Eva smile and laugh. That day on the play ground, Rodrick found Eva and decided he didn't like her too much either. She was just climbing off of the slide.

"You dress funny," he had told her, pointing at her shoes. She looked down.

"I do not. You do."

"You do too! You're weird. I bet you're just a weird tacky farm girl."

"I am NOT" she huffed, stomping her foot.

"You are too! Farm girl, farm girl, you are a farm girl," he taunted.

"I. Am. NOT, you big butthead," she yelled. The students who had stopped around them laughed or 'ooohh'ed so Rodrick did what he had to do. He stepped right up to her and shoved her down by her shoulders. "Are. Too."

She glared up at him, no tears, just anger. "I'll get you Rodrick Heffley." He soon found out that those shiny metal tips on the ends of her boots were not something he wanted to mess with. When recess ended, they went in to lunch, Eva and Rodrick as far apart as they could be. After that, it was to the art room. They all sat in big circular tables pushed close together. Eva's seat was right behind Rodrick's.

"Eva," Larry Almen asked leaning over to her.

"What," she asked looking at him. He didn't look back though.

"Do you really have cooties?" Rodrick snickered. "What," she had asked, wide eyed and looking indignant.

"Rodrick said at lunch that you have cooties and that you give them to people by looking at them." He sounded scared.

"That's not true." She turned to face Rodrick as she said this. "Eww," he quickly said. "Don't give me your cooties," as he looked down. Kids at both tables were staring. She looked back at Larry.

"That's not the truth. Rodrick is the one with cooties. They make him smell bad. Like doggie poop," she added. The kids laughed and she smiled as she went back to painting.

Rodrick glared at his picture… a blue car with purple tires and a green road. He then had an idea. He picked up his picture and paint tray from the table. He looked around for the teacher and saw her busy at another table. He turned around in his chair. Carefully, he picked up the end of Eva's braid and dipped it in his paint, using it to make his car and windows and tires. "Rodrick, what are you doing," one kid hissed at him. "SHHH," he hissed back and kept painting.

Just then, Eva swatted at her hair and it pulled. She whipped around and saw Rodrick so instinctively, she pulled her braid back over her shoulder. And saw the paint.

"AAAAAHHHH," she screamed. She jumped up as the teacher rushed over.

"Oh, my goodness," the teacher said.

"Look at my hair," she sobbed. Then she pointed. "Rodrick did it." The teacher looked at Rodrick who had not stashed the evidence.

"Young man, we're going to the principal right now." And they had.

He laughed, coming back to the present. He had looked up 'Bishop, Eva' in all of the yearbooks and now lay thinking about what he had seen. He saw her grow up one year at a time. More missing teeth in 1st and 2nd grade. Tiny purple frames in 3rd. Braces in 6th. The glasses were gone in 7th, replaced with a perm. No perm in 8th, just much shorter hair with some traces of frizzies. It was back to its original waves and growing in 9th and 10th. The braces had been missing in the 9th grade photo as well. And then he had seen her today.

She had definitely grown up from being a 'tacky farm girl' with little pink boots. His mind strayed to the way her shirt had fit snuggly across the curve of her chest and the way her jeans hugged her calves, thighs, hips, her nicely rounded ass which had a slight sway with her walk. As his mind moved further and further away from decent, he looked down and in the privacy of his dark bedroom, blushed a deep red. He fell asleep reciting the Pledge of Allegiance as well as all of the different members of his favorite bands and dates of some of their best rock shows.


	4. Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not

***Typing, clicking, more typing* Devon Bostick, Toronto, goes for evening walks. The perfect time to execute my plan. MUAHAHAHAHA…what, oh, umm. Hello there readers. Pay no attention to that first bit. I was obviously kidding and not planning any kind of kidnapping scheme. Silly thing to think really *insert nervous laughter* -.- don't judge me. Anyways, here's chapter four. Hope you have been enjoying the story so far. Don't forget to review, I won't know what to fix if I don't know what I'm doing wrong or what to keep if I don't know what I'm doing right ****Btw, I don't own anything familiar. Just the made up characters. Alright, I'll stop talking now.**

**Eva's P.O.V.**

Eva woke up late the next morning and had to rush to school. She had just settled into her homeroom desk as the bell rang. Then one of the women from the office stepped in the classroom. She had a bored expression and a hand on her hip.

"Mr. Meier, I need to see Ms. Bishop. Just for a minute." Eva climbed out of her seat with a sigh and followed her out into the hall as a chorus of 'ooohh' sounded. She rolled her eyes and pulled the door shut behind her. Office woman handed Eva a letter.

"You were one of the students who applied to tutor correct?" Eva nodded. "Alright, you've been chosen to tutor a middle schooler based on how you filled out your application. The letter has all of the information needed; name, age, address, area of struggle, as well as a tutoring schedule to fill out after your first meeting which is today at four o'clock.

"Ok, so will I need anything today?"

"Just you so you can meet the kid today. Find out what he'll need help in, the best way for him to learn. Get to know him."

"Mm-kay. Is that it?" She nodded. "Yes, you can go back to class now." And with that she walked off. Eva went back to her desk, easing the door open and closed, nodding in apology as the teacher looked her way. She tucked the envelope inside her folder and listened as her English teacher droned. She practically bounced out of her seat when the bell rang. She went straight to the music room.

Her second period was a study hall, however as long as she checked in at some point before 3rd hour began, her teacher didn't care if her students were elsewhere in the building and weren't getting into trouble. She texted her friend Jemma to tell the teacher she was in the music room, would be all hour. A minute later she got back 'alright, Janzen says pop in and let her know you're actually here.' She replied 'k' and went to the closet, pulling out her guitar. The music teacher, Mr. Kramer said she could keep it there and practice during her free time as long as he didn't have any classes going on. She opened its case and pulled out her highly polished acoustic.

She sat down in a chair and started tuning. Once it was just as she wanted, she cleared her throat and began to play. After the opening notes, she began singing.

_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof  
>Talkin' bout everything under the moon<br>With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
>All I could think about was my next move<br>Oh, but you were so shy and so was I  
>Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe<br>When you smiled and said to me..._

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_  
><em>Are we gonna do this or what<em>  
><em>I think you know I like you a lot<em>  
><em>But you're 'bout to miss your shot<em>  
><em>Are you gonna kiss me or not<em>

"Well, I didn't know you felt that way about me, but I suppose I could find time to squeeze you in. how do you feel about closets?" Rodrick stood there, stretched out and leaning against the door frame, t-shirt hanging from his lean, muscled frame. She had jumped and stopped playing when he spoke. She rolled her eyes at him as if to blow him off. "You wish," she retorted as she concentrated and started playing again from 'Maybe that's why'.

"Am _I_ the one serenading _you_ with a love song? Didn't think so."

"What do you want Rodrick? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Well if you must know mother, I told the teacher that I was going to the bathroom when I stopped after hearing a new noise. I followed my ears and here we are." He smirked a devil's smirk. She wrinkled her nose and replied "Well, don't let me stop you. Really, you can just go on about you way." She was annoyed not only because he had interrupted her, not only because he was still smirking, but because relaxed and disheveled as he was, Rodrick looked pretty hot, his hair messy as usual and eyes hiding something she just didn't know what to think about.

"Oh no. No way am I going anywhere. She sighed.

"And why not? All the other girls run away?" she got to the final verse and before he could answer she said "Shh, let me finish this." She breathed deeply.

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June  
>From the wedding cake to the honeymoon<br>And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle  
>When the preacher man said say I Do<br>I did, and you did, too  
>Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile<br>And I said..._

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_  
><em>Are we gonna do this or what<em>  
><em>Look at all the love that we've got<em>  
><em>And it ain't never gonna stop<em>  
><em>Are you gonna kiss me or not<em>

_Yeah baby I love you a lot_  
><em>I really think we've got a shot<em>  
><em>Are you gonna kiss me or not<em>

She finished and then laid the guitar down in her lap. "Proceed. I believe we left off at all the girls running away from you." He rolled his eyes and gave what he obviously thought was a cool smile. "Girls run _to_ me. I almost feel bad when I have to send them away."

"Yeah, ok." she said sarcastically.

"Anyways, is that the only thing you play…or sing?" he asked moving into the room. He shuddered at the thought of country music.

"Well, I can sing just about anything that's set in front of me but yeah, I only play acoustic." He gave her a look like she'd just sprouted a third arm. "Acoustic is harder to learn right? Bulkier, not as comfortable to play?"

"Yeah, but that's what I wanted so my dad paid for my lessons and that's what I got."

"Wow, daddy's little girl much?"

"No," she said rather viciously.

"Sounds like it. 'I wanted it, told daddy, got it' " he said amusedly as he walked around the room, running his fingers over the piano, chairs, and music stands.

"It's more complicated than that. I think it was a pity gift."

"Pity gift? What'd he do, run over the dog?" he asked with a laugh.

She bit her lip. This was personal. She didn't even know Rodrick. She could just tell him to mind his own business. But at the same time, she wanted him to know. She had never spoken to anyone about how she felt about her father leaving and she didn't want him to think she was spoiled. 'Wait,' she thought. 'Why do I care what he thinks?'

"He left. Us. Our family. He walked out on us and decided to go play house with his other wife and kids. He knew he was leaving and he paid for lessons, books, guitar, all of it. After I got a little older, I began to think it was just to soften the blow. He bought me this stuff so I wouldn't hate him when he left us. Left me," she added quietly.

Rodrick had stopped walking. "Oh, umm, I, well, I mean, I didn't know. I wouldn't have said," he muttered while rubbing the back of his neck and dragging a foot across the floor. I waved it off.

"It's fine. You didn't know. It was almost 10 years ago. I was only six at the time. I hardly remember it."

"Still sucks," he mumbled.

"So, do you play," I asked as my eyes prickled. "An instrument I mean." He looked at me in an odd way. "Yeah, drums. Don't sing much. I have a band."

"Really? What kind of music do you play? And do you play for-real gigs?"

"We play heavy metal, rock 'n' roll."

"Ain't noise pollution," Eva said with a smile. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You know AC/DC?"

"Doesn't everybody," she countered with a sly smile.

He chuckled. "Yeah I guess. Anyways, no major gigs, but we do have an audition for a club the weekend after this up coming one. If they like our song, we get to play every weekend. Only trouble is, we keep having trouble getting a singer who won't quit."

"Tough break. You got someone now?" she asked. "Holding auditions today. I'm not worried, we always find a temp." that reminded her. Today, after school. She dug her folder out of the bottom of her stack of papers and books and withdrew her envelope.

"'S'that," he asked as he crossed the room and plopped down two seats from her and then propped his feet in the one between them.

"Make yourself right at home," she said. "What's in the envelope," he asked popping the 'p' on the end of envelope. She sighed. "The kid I'm supposed to tutor."

"Looks a little small for a kid don't you think?" She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop herself from smiling. She pulled the letter out and saw the kid's name.

"Heffley, Greg? Relative of yours?" He hadn't mentioned any siblings but it hadn't been brought up. Anyways, she was sure there had to be more than one Heffley family in town; in this town, there was more than one of everybody unless your family had moved into the town.

"Yeah, he's a relative. I know him."

"You know where he lives," she asked as she read the unfamiliar address. "Yeah, he lives really close to me. I actually have to pick him up after school today. I could show you where if you needed me to." She looked at him, suspicion on her features. She had only started talking to him yesterday but Rodrick didn't seem like the type to help someone willingly unless he stood to gain something, let alone offer his services before being asked.

Still, she needed to know where this kid was and she didn't want to be late. Besides, if he led her somewhere other than the kid's house just to mess with her (which he _did_ seem like the type for) there was a phone number she could call and explain to the parents with.

"Alright. Thanks." She looked at the clock. She got up and started putting away her guitar. "I gotta run. Have to check in with Janzen."

"Aww, come on. There's still half an hour before class is over. Wanna skip with me?" he asked.

"No. Now where do you want to meet after school?"

"Out front, I'll be waiting on the steps."

"K," she said as they stepped into the hallway. "By the way, I really appreciate this. You showing me where he lives I mean," she said as they parted ways. He nodded. "See you after school then," she called. "Yep," he called back, not turning to face her, just waving a wand in reply. And as Eva rounded the corner, she could have sworn she heard him chuckle.

**K. Hope you liked the chapter. Just wanted to say I do not own Thompson Square or their song. Just really like it. I know that it's mostly a guy singing but I think it's really pretty and sweet and I'm writing this story so Eva is allowed to sing it :P anyways, review please. Love to hear from you guys. TTFN **


	5. Buy Me Dinner First

**Ok, I started back to school this week. I won't be updating as frequently but I will still update within a reasonable amount of time because I've decided to write the chapters down and then type instead of try to make them as I go. It helps a lot. Anyways, I noticed a few typos in the last chapter. I'll correct those here.**

_"Oh no. No way am I going anywhere." She sighed._

_Rodrick had stopped walking. "Oh, umm, I, well, I mean, I didn't know. I wouldn't have said," he muttered while rubbing the back of his neck and dragging a foot across the floor. I waved it off. "It's fine. You didn't know. It was almost 10 years ago. I was only six at the time. I hardly remember it." "Still sucks," he mumbled. "So, do you play," I asked as my eyes prickled. "An instrument I mean." He looked at me in an odd way. "Yeah, drums. Don't sing much. I have a band." "Really? What kind of music do you play? And do you play for-real gigs?" "We play heavy metal, rock 'n' roll." _**This shouldn't be first person, just third and reflecting Eva's thoughts.**

_Yep," he called back, not turning to face her, just waving a wand in reply. _**Lol, I read this after posting and started laughing at the thought of Rodrick playing with a wand :P anyways, it is supposed to say hand, not wand but I'm sure you're all smart enough to figure that out. Alright, that's done. Here's chapter 5. I hope to receive more reviews. I also plan on posting this story under movies as well. It'll be the same but you can find it under either one and I might change the name. If I do, I'll make a note of it. Ok, read, review, all that stuff. Enjoy.**

**Eva's P.O.V.**

_'Not bad,'_ Rodrick had thought after hearing Eva. Country music was definitely not his style but she had a nice voice. And then he found out she'd be tutoring Greg. He decided that she didn't need to know they were brothers. After all, she hadn't asked.

The bell signaling lunch's beginning rang and Rodrick, along with the rest of his 4th hour class rushed out before Mr. Meier could assign them any English homework. He practically ran to his locker to throw his stuff in and then rushed off to get something worth eating before all the good stuff was gone. Jumping in line, he grabbed a slice of pizza topped with just cheese (he didn't trust the stuff the school called meat) and stepped up behind Heather Hills in line. She was about the 4th prettiest girl in the school but one and three both had boyfriends while two was dating the 5th prettiest. That one had been a bit of a shock but everyone soon got over it.

"Hey Heather," he said in what he hoped was a cool, confident voice.

"Oh, hey Rodrick." She smiled at him and he took that as a good sign.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just trying to survive another meal from school," she said nodding at her tray. She looked at his and smirked, rolling her eyes. "You eat like my older brother. I don't think he's had any vegetables since he was like, 12 maybe." They both laughed as Heather stepped up to purchase her lunch. "I'll see 'ya later then?" she asked with a shrug.

"Yeah, totally." She walked off towards the outside picnic tables with a smile. Rodrick stood staring off after her. A voice beside him said "Dude, never gonna happen." Rodrick looked sideways. "Hey Ward." He paid for his lunch, bought a Coke from one of the school's vending machines and followed Ward outside. They made their way to a table shaded by a large umbrella. Sitting in that shade was a group of guys that all gave off some sort of 'look'. Some were rockers, some were skaters, and a few were emos. One of the long haired 'rockers' looked at Rodrick.

"Auditions at your house today?" Rodrick nodded. "Think we'll find someone that'll stay a while?" He shrugged.

"Who cares? We just need someone to get us through this weekend." He looked across the large outdoor cafeteria and saw Heather. And sitting there, joking and laughing with all of the girls at the table was Eva. "Someone good," he murmured to himself. Inspiration had hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Guys, I'll be right back." Before they could ask where he was going, he was up and headed to Heather's table. "Don't eat my pizza," he called over his shoulder. He walked up to the table and smacked his left hand down at the empty space between Eva and another girl, propping himself up. "Hello ladies," he said smiling at them all. Most had jumped at his abrupt and noisy arrival. "Hi Rodrick," some said while giving him curious looks.

"This seat taken?" "Um," the girl on Rodrick's left said while looking at the rest of the group. "Great," he said happily, squeezing in next to Eva and throwing his right arm around her. She looked suspiciously at his hand and then turned to him.

"Did I say or possibly do anything earlier, perhaps yesterday, that would make you believe that this is acceptable? 'Cause it's really not." He grinned.

"I have a suggestion," he said.

"Me too. It's called a shower. Maybe even one with soap and shampoo."

"Maybe if you buy me dinner first." She blushed as she realized how he had twisted her comment but looked steadily back at him. "What do you want Rodrick? We were sitting her enjoying our lunch, not doing anything wrong. What did we do to deserve a visit from you?" A couple of the girls giggled.

"I was about to tell you what it was I wanted but then I was interrupted by your very forward invitation to shower with you," he said earning a glare. "Hey, I didn't say no, just that it was forward of you."

"Get to the point sometime soon or my salad is going on your head."

"You know, that's not really what I like on my head but it's kinky. I'll be willing to try it." She opened her mouth to protest; he was such a pervert, but he cut her off. "Anyways, you know how I told you I was holding auditions for a singer today? I was thinking-"

"This should be good," Eva said sarcastically.

"That you should try," Rodrick continued as though she had said nothing.

"You can sing," Heather asked with interest. Eva shrugged. "A bit." The girl on Heather's right, Jenna or Jemmie or something asked "Are you any good?" Again, Eva shrugged. "I'm ok."

Rodrick shook his head as she said this and looked at the other girls. "Ok? No. Our dear little Eva here is a natural songbird. And she plays guitar," he said giving Eva a little shake and grin while he said this. "Really?" Heather seemed impressed. "You never told us you could sing. What gives, girly?" Eva looked innocently apologetic. "It never came up." She turned back to Rodrick. "Are you joking?"

"Nope," he said. "You're actually pretty good. But don't expect that a lot. I don't really do compliments." She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. I meant are you joking about me trying out for your band?" He raised his eyes in a 'duh' way and said "Do I look like the person who would joke about something like this?" She nodded and said "Yes," with no hesitation. He didn't seem phased. "You're really a terrible judge of character."

She smirked. "Am I now?" "Yeah," he said. "It doesn't matter anyways. I have to tutor today. Dang, what a shame," she said without the slightest hint of disappointment. But Rodrick had a solution. "They're family. They won't care if I hang out their 'til you're done and then I show you where my house is." She bit her lip. She didn't have any other plans but she still wasn't sure. Being in a band with Rodrick didn't seem like an enjoyable experience. More like buying an ice cream cone and then dropping it, that horrible feeling you get in your stomach because you're so annoyed and sad that you don't have ice cream anymore.

"Ya know, rock and roll really isn't my thing. I mostly sing country." He pointed a finger at her like an adult catching a child in a lie. "Ah, mostly. You told me earlier that you can sing anything that's put in front of you." He gave her a smug look that clearly oozed triumph. "Really? Did I say that," she asked looking down at her shoes. Black converse today.

"Yeah, you did," he said. Everyone at the table looked at her. "I don't know…" Chloe, on Heather's left said "Awww, come on. It'd be fun." "Yeah," agreed Heather and the Jemmie girl. Eva heaved a sigh and said "Fine. I'll _think_ about it. And, I want to hear you guys play first. I'm not going to sing with a bunch of guys who can't play."

"Done," he said. "Thank you milady," he said winking at her and then snatching her hand up and giving it a quick kiss as he stood up. She jerked her hand back. "Ewww, gross. I don't know where you're mouth's been. Don't do that," she said as he walked away. "Whatever, you know you liked it," he called back over his shoulder. "You wish," he heard her call back.

He got back to his table and sat back down, snagging his pizza out of Ward's hands. "What was that all about?" he asked thickly through a mouthful of hot sauce-and-cheesy mess. "Oh, you know. Just out encouraging the youth of America to make good choices, live above the influence, and all that fun crap that no one cares about. Ahh, it's sad. This country really has no moral high ground anymore." Most of the guys around the table laughed. "What's mortal high ground," Mitch asked looking confused.

"Looked like you were getting pretty close with Eva," one of the Emo kids named Nick said. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Rodrick said "Actually, I was telling her she should try out today." They all looked at him weirdly.

"Dude, you want a FEMALE lead?" Rodrick sighed. "Nooo, I want someone that can sing and will help us do good." Mitch spoke up. "But dude, she's not a dude." Rodrick acted like this was news to him.

"No shit! Are you serious?" Mitch nodded. "Yeah." Dan, the base guitarist rolled his eyes and asked sarcastically "Really? Since when? And what gave it away; the long hair or the boobs?" Mitch looked thoughtful for a second and then nodding he said "I think it was the boobs." Rodrick shook his head. "Anyways, come over to my house at 4:30." He looked at Mitch and then clarified. "That's when the little hand is between the 4 and the 5, but the long hand is ON the 6. Got it?" Mitch stared at him. "But my watch is digital."

'Dear God, I am surrounded by morons,' Rodrick thought as talk turned to girls and cars and the party at Mitch's that weekend.

**Eva's P.O.V.**

Eva walked into 6th hour Spanish, surrounded by the usual idiots. She took her seat in the festive room. Miniature piñatas hung from the ceiling, little Day of the Dead skeletons were up on the walls and a little donkey, burro in Español, sat on the teacher's desk wearing a poncho and a sombrero. She was in the back next to the window. She enjoyed her seat. She was free to read and draw because she almost always did the next days homework ahead of time. It was posted on the board and never very hard.

As the class got settled, Senor Proctor entered the room setting right to work. However, some people had other ideas. Rodrick and his friend Ward were talking together excitedly. This was nothing new but she guessed Mr. Proctor had had enough because he barked out "Senor Heffley, Senor Martin." Ward, Rodrick, and the small sophomore boy that sat beside Eva all jumped.

"Mr. Martin, I'm sorry to inconvenience you but would you please switch seats with Mr. Heffley?" As Alex and Rodrick gathered their things, Rodrick with a snicker to Ward and a glance at Eva, her hand shot up in the air.

"Mr. Proctor-," she began. He held up his hand. "Español, por favor." She huffed and rolled her eyes but switched to Spanish. "Senor Proctor, por favor. El no puede sentarse!" (Mr. Proctor, please. He cannot sit there!)

"Ah, y ¿por qué no?" (Oh, and why not?)

"Porque no me gusta mucho." (Because I don't like him very much.) Those that understood chuckled. "Aww, ¿por qué no?" (Aww, why not?) he asked with a smile. She struggled to remember her verb but managed to get out "¿Lo conoces? Es muy molesto." (Have you met him? He is very annoying.) This time, Senor Proctor laughed.

"Muy bien, así que usted elija. Rodrick o Ward?" (Alright, you choose. Rodrick or Ward?) Eva looked at Ward who pulled his hand down from picking his teeth and then grinned at her. She sighed. "Yo prefiero el Senor Heffley." (I prefer Mr. Heffley). "Bueno," (good) Senor Proctor said with a smile. "Heffley, take your seat next to Senorita Bishop," he said switching once more to English. Eva wasn't happy with the trade. Alex Martin had been a good partner, a smart kid, quiet and he didn't invade her bubble unless he had to. However as Rodrick sat down she noted that he was much cuter than both Alex and Ward and he could make her laugh, not to mention he seemed like less of an idiot than Ward, if only slightly.

"What's up new partner," he asked as he sat down. "Shut up right there. You're not getting me in trouble. I enjoy being in the teachers' good graces." He looked at her like she was stupid. "Why?" She sighed and whispered back "Ever notice how it's the good kids that don't get yelled at for listening to ipod and using their phones in class? It's because they do their work and teachers _like_ them," as Proctor continued.

"So what? Being good is no fun."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"Have you ever tried being bad," he countered silkily. "It's fun." He leaned closer to her and his dark eyes smouldered. He was turned in his desk and very close to her. "Why doesn't the little princess take a walk on the dark side?" He had that damn knee weakening grin on. Suddenly she jumped up from her desk like she had been shocked. "OH MY GAWD RODRICK. NO I WILL NOT TOUCH YOU THERE," she yelled. Every head in the room snapped towards Rodrick. They were all curious because this wouldn't have been the first case of sexual activity in the classrooms and a couple of the incidents had been between Rodrick's friends and some blithering idiot that was all boobs and no brains. They then started laughing at the awkwardness of the situation as they saw Eva smirk at Rodrick and sit back down. He jumped back in his seat and sat back to glare at the white board. Eva internally chuckled evilly. '_Well. That was embarrassing… and fun._'

"Senor Heffley, no abuso sexual en la escuela," (Mr. Heffley, no sexual molestation in the school.) Senor Proctor said. The class laughed again. Rodrick looked a bit confused. "What'd he say," he asked.

"¿Tu no hablas espanol?" (You don't speak Spanish?) "What?" She smiled innocently at him. "Es una buena cosa que uno no puede ser un poco ofendido cuando te llamo un mudo el asno." (It's a good thing you don't or you might be a little offended when I call you a dumb ass.)

"What does that mean," he asked as he paged quickly through the text book. Eva smiled to herself and continued copying notes off of the board. "Look it up," she said. Then to herself she thought '_Maybe this won't be so bad_' while she glanced at Rodrick, giggling like crazy.

**Ok. Let me say, those translations are NOT perfect but it sorta works. Hope you liked the chapter. It took longer than expected to update. I was working on it though, but I had homework too. Anyways, there's this button below these words that says 'review'. You've read now follow the simple instructions on the button please :D sorry I don't make the rules :p alright, I'll update again when I can. Thanks for the reviews I've received. TTFN, ta ta for now.**


	6. Yearbooks and Yearnings

**Ok people, I know I've been gone a while but in all fairness, I couldn't find my notebook where I wrote everything down at. I put it somewhere so I would remember where it was because I didn't want my sister reading through it when she visited and I forgot where I put it. But I have it back now. Sorry for the wait, here is chapter 6. P.S. nothing belongs to me that you recognize.**

**Rodrick's P.O.V.**

Rodrick waited on the steps outside of the school. Eva burst through them with a large group of seniors and juniors, looking around for him. He struck his thumb and forefinger in his mouth, whistling loudly. Jostled slightly by her peers, she spun and made her way over to him. "About time you showed up," he said in a bored voice."

"The bell just rang! You couldn't have been waiting too long," she replied, incredulous.

"Been sitting here 15 minutes."

"Oh please," she said with an eye roll. "The only way you cold have been waiting that long is if you were skipping class." He smirked at her. "Great. I'm friends with a delinquent."

"I don't remember anyone going to jail recently for skipping class. Besides, I believe that ditching every once in a while is healthy, necessary even."

"Necessary? Do tell," she said as they got to the parking lot.

"Well you know how adults get paid vacation? You know, time they're supposed to take off?"

"Oh this should be good."

"Well, ditching is necessary to prepare us for those days ahead of us. Besides, school teaches us to do everything BUT relax, so you could say it's like independent study," he explained as they approached a large, white van. Painted on the driver side in black were the words "Loded Diper."

"Wow, kidnapper van much?"

"What?"

"In movies, kidnappers and such always have big white vans, no side windows. Just thought I'd point it out.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. "What do you drive?"

She bit her lip. "Oh, nothing fancy. Just a sort of bike." He guffawed. "You mean like a motor bike?"

"Something like that."  
>"You gonna be able to keep up," he asked smugly.<p>

"Here, put my bag in the creeper van and I'll meet you at the school."

"Fine, but I'm not waiting more than five minutes."

"Don't expect you to," she said as she handed over a denim bag she had just pulled a thick leather jacket out of.

He watched her walk away and then climbed into his van, throwing her bag across the seat to land in the passenger floor board. He shot out of the lot with a lurch, headed to Greg's school. As he was going, he saw a blue motorcycle coming up quick behind him. He sped up a little but it wasn't enough. The bike shot around him like a blur and he just stared. It soon disappeared around a turn. Rodrick took the same turn but the bike was nowhere to be seen. "Someone's in a hurry," he said out loud to himself.

When he reached the school, he slammed on breaks next to the curb. He looked around for Greg or Eva. And there, up ahead of him stood Eva, helmet under an arm and standing next to the motorcycle that had passed him earlier. '_No way_,' he thought as his jaw hit the floor. She grinned and started walking towards him as he snapped his mouth shut. She got to his window which he had rolled won. She pretended to look at a watch.

"It seems as though I'm the one waiting. Better hurry up Heffley. I won't wait more than five minutes." And with that she walked back to her bike. She had just moved up on the hotness scale. He would bet his drum set that Heather Hills didn't have a motorcycle.

At that moment he saw Greg and rolled down the passenger window. "Get in," he yelled. Greg looked at the little hippo that followed him around and waved. "See ya." He moved to get in back but knowing that Eva was watching, Rodrick said "Up front. But don't get used to it." Greg slowly and cautiously climbed in the4 front. As soon as he heard the click of the seat belt, Rodrick stomped on the gas pedal, launching them forward.

"Ok… what's going on? I thought I was always supposed to sit in the back?"

Rodrick looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Eva was following them. "Just sit there and shut up. Your new tutor's behind us. She doesn't know you're my brother so don't mention it."

Greg snorted. "Oh don't worry. That's not really something I go around bragging about." Rodrick glared for a second.

"Anyways, I'm going to be in the basement. Don't bother me."

"No problem. Apparently I'm going to be busy with a tutor," he grumbled darkly, staring out the window. Rodrick smirked as he lurched to a stop at their house. It didn't bother Greg so much anymore; he was used to the way Rodrick drove. He and Rodrick stepped out at the same time, Rodrick turning to watch Eva pull up into the side of the driveway.

She cut the engine and pulled off her helmet. He could almost hear Greg's jaw hit the ground as she shook her hair out.

"Dude, that's my tutor," he asked in a whisper.

"Yep," said Rodrick.

"She's hot," said Greg in awe.

"Is it ok if I park here," Eva called.

"Yeah, it's fine," Rodrick answered. "Eva, this is Greg. Greg, this is Eva."

Greg shook her hand enthusiastically, having stepped up into the drive.

"Hi, I'm Greg. Really great to meet you." He smiled goofily up at her.

"Nice to meet you too," she said with a laugh. She looked down. "Can I have my hand back now," she asked with a smile. Greg blushed but let her hand go. Rodrick laughed. She ignored him and asked "So, ready to go inside?" He shrugged. "I guess."

Greg led the way, followed by Eva and Rodrick. He opened the door. They stood before a hallway and a staircase. To the right was a nicely furnished living room. She heard bustling at the end of the hallway and a woman appeared holding a red headed toddler, smiling and holding a cookie.

"Oh, hello boys. Who's this?" Greg smiled. "Mom, this is my tutor. Eva." The woman used her toddler free hand to push her glasses back to where they were supposed to be as opposed to where they were currently at: sitting crooked on her nose, one leg not even over her ear.

She walked down the hall, smiling and extended her hand. "Hello Eva, I'm Susan Heffley. And this," she said bouncing the toddler back up on her hip "is Manny. Say hello Manny." The tot giggled and said "Hewo. I'm onwee twee." Eva laughed.

"Aww, he's so adorable. Hello Manny. I'm only 17." He smiled and hid his face in his mother's hair. "Too cute. Greg, you're lucky. I don't have any younger siblings."

"Wanna trade," he asked.

"Gregory Heffley, that was not very nice. You apologize to your brothers." Greg sighed.

"Sorry guys." Eva slowly turned to Rodrick with a raised eyebrow and slightly pursed lips.

"Oh yeah, I know him. Lives really close to me. I'll say."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to think you could have an unfair advantage over the competition just because you tutor a family member. Conflict of interests." Mrs. Heffley looked confused.

"Conflicting interest for what?" Rodrick smirked and said "Eva here is trying out to be a singer for the band."

"Really, that's nice. Rodrick and his little friends need a good influence. Right honey," she said rather sternly to Rodrick.

"Mom," he said through gritted teeth. Eva grinned. "I said I'd think about it but I don't know. I don't actually have anything prepared. And I mostly sing country."

"You said you'd hear us play first so you can't decide yet."

"Whatever. Anyways, Greg, you wanna go sit down and talk about where you need help in school?"

"Why don't you come sit in the kitchen? Me and Manny just made cookies." Greg shrugged and they all followed Susan to the kitchen.

"So, Eva. What grade are you in?" Mrs. Heffley asked as she grabbed three glasses and the milk from the fridge.

"I'm a junior like Rodrick."

"You said you don't have younger siblings. Do you have older ones?"

"Yes ma'am. Five brothers and a sister."

"Did you just say five brothers," Greg asked.

"Did you just say your mom had daughters," Mrs. Heffley asked longingly.

"Did you just call her ma'am?"

"Yes, yes, and yes, that's how I was raised."

"You mean to tell me that you have five brothers?" Greg asked.

"Sure do. It was great growing up. I never got lonely and they all spoiled me and my sister."

"How old are all of your brothers? And your sister?"

"The oldest is Rickie, 29. Then James and Jonathan. They're twins and 27. My sister is Samantha. She's 26. There's Tobie, 24 and last but not least, Scotty. He's 22."

"Wow. That's quite a family. Did your parents always want a lot of kids?"

"No ma'am. I know mom wanted a girl but they kept going after Sam. But I'm not complaining. If they hadn't I wouldn't be here." Mrs. Heffley grabbed a plate with chocolate chip cookies on it. Manny picked one up and held it out to Eva.

"Hewre."

"Aww, thank you," she said. She tore the cookie in half and held part of it out to Manny. He took it and chewed happily on the end. "How did you do that," Rodrick asked. Eva looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"The only thing Manny ever shares with me and Greg is when he has to go to the bathroom." Eva laughed. "I'm just good with kids. They like me. Rodrick rolled his eyes, snatched a couple of cookies off the plate and then said "Well, not that this isn't fun but I'm going to my room." He left the kitchen, calling over his shoulder "Nobody bother me." In the basement, he threw open his door and after entering, he kicked it shut and plopped down on the bed. He looked at his clock. 4:00. He had thirty minutes.

Setting an alarm to 4:30, he closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply and fell asleep. What felt like seconds later his alarm was going off. Groaning, he shut it off and rolled off of his mattress.

He rubbed his face and went upstairs. He headed out to the garage and opened the door. As he started setting up the equipment and checking microphones, Ward and the rest of the guys showed up, followed not long after by the band hopefuls.

There were surprisingly quire a few that showed Most were guys but there were a handful of girls. Most of them, boys and girls alike, completely blew it.

One girl, rather screechy, insisted on trying three songs before Ward finally yelled for her to "Get out. Just no more singing, please!" Others were good but Rodrick just wanted to hear Eva sign. At around 5:15, he got his wish. She poked her head out of the door, Greg right behind her.

"Am I too late," she asked with a note of hope in her voice.

"Nope, right on time," he said giving her his lazy smirk. "Ughh," she said and she dragged her feet as she walked into the garage.

"Fine, I'll try but I don't know what to sing and I STILL want to hear you guys play."  
>"Alright. Guys, the new one." They nodded. She watched as they began to play. Rodrick tried his best not to look at her. However, he kept catching her eyes wandering over them. Was it his imagination or did her eyes keep coming back to him? He finished, slamming the sticks on the drums one last time. She looked thoughtful and was quiet.<p>

"Well," Ward finally asked.

"It was good. You know, especially for a band that calls itself Loded Diper."

"So are you gonna sing or not," Rodrick asked crossing his arms.

She pulled something out of her pocket and they all stared curiously but it was just an iPod. "I prefer singing with music." She stepped up to the microphone, facing the guys. She lowered it a bit, took a deep breath and hit play, tucking the iPod back into her pocket.

She began to sing Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin. She was hitting every note and the guys all watched with mesmerized expressions. She had only made it to the end of the first chorus when Rodrick held up a hand. She took her ear buds out and laid them around her shoulders. They were quiet and Rodrick noted that she started to fidget nicely. He smirked.

"Duuude," Mitch said. "Where'd you learn to sing like that?"

"Was it any good? I couldn't really tell."

"Dude, you totally nailed that one. Nice," Ward said. She smiled and looked at Rodrick. "I don't know," he said. "Davies was pretty good."

"Dude," Mitch whispered. "Davies sucked." Eva smirked at Rodrick.

He chewed on her performance. She had been great, the best actually, but she was a girl. They wanted the tough all guys image. She was just too soft. "Ok, Ben was really good too. I'll have each of you come over and try the song. Best one gets the spot."

"K. Works for me." She went back in the house and the guys all looked to their leader.

"What gives. You were the one who wanted her to try out," Mitch asked. "Yeah, and she was great," one of the guitarists, Dan added.

"Alright. But does she really look like a rocker? No."

"So go change her clothes Rodrick," Ward joked. "I'm sure you could find something you'd like to see her in."

"Yeah, or out of," Mitch pitched in, laughing like an idiot.

"Ok, we're done here. You can all go now," Rodrick said, ushering them out.

They gathered their things. "Mmm, Eva yes. Just like that," Ward said pretending to moan. That earned him a sharp rap on the head from on e of Rodrick's drum sticks. Even as he did so, he felt a stirring inside. He spent the next fifteen minutes clearing out the things in the garage and then went inside. He stepped into the hall and saw Eva walking towards the bathroom.

"You know, most people go home after an audition."

"Good thing I'm not most people." She smiled. "Your mom invited me to stay for dinner so I'm watching Manny, keeping him busy while she cooks."

"Oh, well then, umm. I, I'm sorry about the band. But you know, had to have a guy and a girl."

"Oh it's fine. I just tried out because I wanted to see if I was any good. So, was I Rodrick?" She was smiling.

"You were good. Really good." He rubbed one arm with the other hand. "Anyway." Eva gave a grin and said "Not that standing here awkwardly making conversation isn't great but I really need to wash my hands. Manny spilled juice on them and they're starting to get sticky."

"Oh, ok then." He turned to go down to his basement and heard the water running. However, before he got all the way down the stairs, he heard the front door slam.

"RODRICK," his father yelled. He tried to think about what he could have done. Report cards weren't out yet. He went and stuck his head out in the hall.

"Yeah dad?" His father stood near the front door and his mom was standing by him wearing a green oven mitts. His dad was pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing heavily.

"Please, please tell me you didn't. Please tell me that's not yours in the driveway."

Eva emerged drying her hands at that moment.

"What's not mine," Rodrick asked.

"The. Motorcycle." Eva stepped up.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Heffley, that's mine." Mr. Heffley's breathing eased a bit. "Yours. Oh, well then. I thought. Well, I thought maybe he had. And I… well; I still thought it was his and I, I um. I'm so sorry." He trailed off. She looked like she wished she could sink through the floor.

"Why? Is it ok," she asked in a panicked voice. Mr. Heffley looked at the floor. "Well I thought it was Rodrick's, like I said. And, define ok."

"OHMYGOD," Eva yelled and ran past Rodrick to look out the window. When she turned back around her face was red and she looked both relieved and embarrassed. Mr. Heffley was grinning.

"That was not cool. I think my heart was about to explode." Rodrick's dad laughed.

"I'm sorry," he said, not looking sorry in the least. "I couldn't resist. I'm Frank Heffley. I'm Rodrick's dad."

Susan put her hand on his arm and said "Actually Eva here is Greg's new tutor. She's staying for dinner and was helping me watch Manny."

Rodrick saw he was in the clear and headed downstairs again. And once more, he was thinking about Eva. She was pretty hot. And she could match him insult for insult. Not to mention she was musically gifted. He thought about her hair, they way it reached just above her waist in girly waves, and what it would be like to run his hands through it. He though about how it'd feel to kiss her lips which looked so soft and were just begging to be kissed as he lay on his bed.

"Yeah, but why would she go for a screw up like you,' a dark voice in him said. Rodrick thought about it. He wasn't a total screw up. He usually knew what was going on in school; he just didn't feel like working all the time. Well, most of the time. He was getting pretty good at the drums. He had even started writing some of their songs on his own.

'So, big deal. She gets A's, is a musical genius and probably writes her own songs too,' the voice taunted.

"Oh shut up! What do you know?" he asked out loud as there was a soft knock at his door.

"Excuse me?" He heard Eva's voice, filled with confusion and silently smacked himself in the face. "Just a second," he yelled as he pulled out his phone. "No, I gotta let you go. Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

He tossed the phone onto the foot of the bed and leaned back against the head board, hands behind his head. "Come in," he called, adjusting his face into a bored expression.

Eva slowly opened the door and leaned against the frame, one thumb tucked in a pocket and the other hand behind her. Her cheeks looked flushed.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hey," she said, rubbing her stripe socked foot on his carpet and not meeting his gaze. She instead looked around at his closet with clothes hanging off their hangers, his large recliner in the corner, the posters on the walls, the papers and clothes and textbooks on the floor and finally his unmade bed that he was laying on.

"Umm, your mom sent Greg to come and get you but he seemed to be under the impression that you would lock him in the dryer or something if he came down here." She smiled a little, gaze leaving the floor and meeting his for a moment. "And his friend's over so I told him I'd do it. Dinner's almost ready. We're supposed to wash up." Rodrick stared at her for a second. "What," she asked blushing with self-conciseness.

"Are you always this nice?"

"No, but I figured you'd probably have a tougher time getting me in the dryer."

She looked up smiling and didn't look away. He smirked and ran a hand through his hair, making sure it didn't look too neat.

Something on his nightstand appeared to have caught her eye. "Oh my gosh, are those our year books?" He opened his mouth but no words came out so he just closed it again and nodded.

"Can I look," she asked him while taking a step into the room.

"Sure," Rodrick answered casually. She looked at the door and then at Rodrick. "Open or closed?" Her hand rested on the door.

His throat stopped working; he couldn't remember how to speak. But somebody must have been watching out for him because he managed "Closed is fine."

She smiled and pushed the door shut.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD," he was chanting in his head. He was now alone, behind closed doors no less, with the girl who had just recently topped his hot list and she was coming to his bed. She was just begging for him to do something stupid and screw up any chance he had with her.

'I'm in deep shit,' he thought as once she got on the bed she leaned over him, her sweet scent invading his bubble.

He inhaled silently and thanked who ever might be up there for that moment. Now he just had to keep from rushing things and he would be fine. Yeah, right.

**Ok, that was chapter six. I hope everyone like it. Things are slowly moving along but I'm still a little writer's blocked-ish. Anyways, don't forget to read and review. I love the reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcome. It helps me because sometimes I miss some pretty basic stuff. But I don't know about it unless you tell me. K, ttfn, ta-ta for now : ) **


	7. I Can't Forgive Him

**You know what, I'll just cut the crap and get right into the good stuff. Nothing you recognize is mine, read and review, enjoy : ) **

Eva leaned over Rodrick and grabbed the stack of year books. As she was pulling back she slipped and braced herself on his thigh, squeezing a little as she did so. She blushed furiously and pulled back.

"Sorry," she said looking at his black comforter.

"It's fine with me," he said giving her another of his smirks that could set her heart off or make her knees weak. This made her go, if possible, a deeper shade of red.

"You're such a guy," she scoffed trying to keep her cool.

"Thanks," he said with a little nod. Eva looked down and flipped open their kindergarten year book, finding their class.

"Oh my gosh, that's so embarrassing." She laughed as she saw herself.

"What's embarrassing about it? It's a nice photo," he said, teasing quite clear.

"Don't lie. I'm missing a tooth!"

"That's pretty sexy."

"Liar," she said. She saw him. "Aww, you were so adorable." Little Rodrick had stuck his tongue out at the camera and crossed his eyes. His hair was a mess. "_That_ is an awesome photo," she said with a grin.

"Alright, next book please," he said while snatching it out of her hands and opening another.

"Ohh, middle school," she chimed. She flipped through and stopped on their page. 8th grade.

"Ugh, I really think that perm was the worst idea I've ever had. I was so happy when I got it cut."

They flipped the page, looking for Rodrick but he pointed to a girl. "Brianna Brace face."

"Oh my gosh! I remember her."

"I haven't seen her in a while. Wonder what happened to her."

"She's not Brace face anymore. That's Brianna Howard."

"No way," he said.

"Yeah. Totally is." She pointed to the name on the side of the page. "Wow, she looks…different," he said. She grabbed his 9th grade year book but he said "Uh, maybe we should just go eat. They're probably wondering where we are."

She raised an eyebrow at him and opened the book, going to the back since seniors were first, followed by juniors, sophomores and then freshmen. "What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing," he stammered. "I'm just hungry." He put his hands on the page but she nudged them away.

"I'm a big girl. I can take it." She looked at the pictures. The boys had words by their names, along with a few of the girls but most of the female student body had numbers. "A hottie scale," she said. She flipped straight to the 'J's'. Everyone knew the top hottest people in the school and in 9th grade, the top girl had been Ashlee Johansen. "K, so the scale's out of 11 or did she get bonus points?"

He chuckled nervously. "A bonus point. For uh, well she-"

"Put out," Eva finished for him. He looked at her like she was crazy. "Sorry, I normally don't talk like that." He just laughed.

"That's bad for you? Wow."

"Well I swear sometimes but I try not to. Now, back to the book."

"Maybe we shouldn't."

"Maybe we should," she said as she flipped back to the B's. He put his face in his hands. "This is so humiliating," he said through his fingers.

"Aww, 7. That isn't too bad. It's upper half. What docked me those three points," she asked looking at him, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. She was just happy that she had made his scale and not with a bad number either. '_Yeah like that will happen_,' a tiny voice in the back of her head said. '_Oh shut up you_,' she told the negative voice. '_Weirder things have happened_.'

He coughed uncomfortably. "The uh, well, some of the other girls had, um," he said while motioning his chest. She laughed.

"Yeah. Those didn't really show up 'til around Christmas of 10th grade. Scotty told me it was a Christmas miracle. I called him a bastard. The first and last time I got a bar of soap in my mouth."

He laughed. She looked at his full lips and sighed, then had an idea. She flipped and found Heather Hills' picture. She scooted up next to him as though she wanted a better view of the book they were sharing.

"I think she's definitely maintained her perfect 10."

"Yeah? I hadn't really noticed." She snorted. "Oh please, everyone notices Heather. I would love to have her eyes. They're an amazing shade of blue."

"Yeah, put in a good word would you," he said smirking while looking at through his lashes.

"I would but she's got a boyfriend," she said absentmindedly. "What," he asked, more than a little shocked. Her head shot up. "Oh my goodness, please don't tell anybody I said that. It just slipped out. She doesn't want her business publicized."

"I won't. Are you serious though?"

"100%. He doesn't go to our school." There was a pause. He spoke up. "Well, you know who I liked. Who was your first high school crush?" She blushed but flipped through some pages. "Don't judge me," she said; he nodded as she pointed.

"Ward! No way you're serious!"

"Well thanks for not judging but yes I am. I though he was funny, and hot. And at least I wasn't crushing on him based on the size of anything on his body." He snickered.

"Can I ask you something?" She sounded nervous. "Yeah, sure." She breathed in and then asked "Has my number gone up at all." She watched his eyes roam her.

"Yeah, I would say so," he said, a blush creeping up his neck and kissing his ears. He didn't meet her eyes. If he had, he would have seen she was staring at his lips again.

'_DO IT YOU COWARD_,' her mind screamed.

"You know, I'm not so into Ward anymore." He looked at a poster on his wall. "Really?" She slowly leaned closer to him as he turned to face her.

"Yeah. I prefer dark complexions, brown eyes, brown or black hair, nice tan. He's just too flaxen. For me anyways."

"I have no clue what the means," he said as he closed the space between them. She smiled against his lips, reveling in how soft they were against her own. She took his bottom lip in between her own and pulled gently.

Her hands were by her sides, propping her up. She leaned forward though, bringing her right hand to rest finger to finger with his hand. Her left moved to his knee. His right hand was on her left side, resting on her hip. She lightly touched the tip of her tongue to his lip, carefully running it along its edge, deepening the kiss. And just as his hand was ghosting up her side, playing with the edge of her shirt-

"RODRICK," Greg called from just beyond the door. They both jumped apart like they had been electrocuted.

Eva cleared her throat and stepped away from the bed as Rodrick threw the door open.

"What," he growled.

"Dinner's ready. Where's Eva? She was supposed to tell you."

"Sorry," she said, stepping out into the rest of the basement, around Rodrick and Greg. "We were looking at the year books.

"Really," Greg asked as they traipsed up the stairs. "He never lets me see them. I think its 'cause he looks like a dork."

"Shut up dufus," Rodrick said, giving Greg a shove on the back of his head. He started to protest but Eva said "Hey, be nice."

Greg grinned. "I really like having her over."

"Just wait 'til she's gone," Rodrick said as they made their way down the hall.

"I'll give you my number. Just call me if he tries anything," Eva told him with a wink.

"Hurry up guys," Frank said from the dining room. They all hurried in to get seated. Rowley and Greg sat on one side of the table, Mr. and Mrs. Heffley at the two ends; Manny sat directly between Mrs. Heffley and Eva which put Rodrick on Eva's right.

Mrs. Heffley served baked chicken, topped with lemon, as well as rolls, corn and rice. Eva was staring at her plate to avoid looking at Rodrick, feeling awkward after what had happened, when Mrs. Heffley said "So, Eva. You have a motorcycle? Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Well, with the right driver, they're actually pretty safe. Most accidents involving motorcycles are caused by cars that weren't paying attention.

"But don't you ever think a car would be better?"

"Well I have a car, but the bike is much better on gas, and I don't have too far to go so it's generally quicker."

"How fast can you go," Greg asked excitedly.

"Yeah, how fast," Rowley asked with wide eyes.

"Well, I can go up to 120-." There was a small clatter as Mrs. Heffley dropped her fork. "Sorry," she said quietly.

"But," Eva continued, "The fastest I ever go is about 70, 75 when I hop on the highway. Don't stay on for long so it's usually just about 40, maybe 50 if I'm rushing here in town or it's really late with no traffic."

"Have you ever made 120," asked Rodrick. She looked up at him and blushed.

"Uh, yeah, once. It was around the time that I got it. My uncle took me way out of town so I could work on my speed control. I was doing really well so he got on and told me to get as close to 120 as I could. It was a big, empty straight road. I went for it."

"What happened," Mr. Heffley asked.

"I hit 95 and it started vibrating a bit. The closer to 120 I got, the worse it got but I eventually got there. After about 2 seconds I slowed back down to 60. He got on, he told me after the fact, because the extra weight helped steady the bike. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have gotten up that high if I had been alone and I've never went that fast since then. I know I can't safely do it," she said.

"Can I go on a ride," Greg questioned.

"Uh, I don't care but it's up to your mom and dad. And it couldn't be tonight."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because it's going to be dark soon and I wouldn't go with a kid at night. And I don't have another jacket and helmet with me. Maybe next time."

"Can I go, please," Greg begged his parents.

"It's alright with me," said Mr. Heffley.

"Absolutely not," Susan said at the same time.

"I don't' know," Frank quickly corrected, smiling at his wife.

"How long have you been driving Eva," asked Mrs. Heffley.

"A little over a year and a half. About the middle of April before last. No traffic violations, no accidents, and I always make sure things are in good shape. Usually check it at the beginning of the month."

"Come on," Greg begged again. "You heard her, she's careful. Plus, you let me in the car with Rodrick all the time and it sounds like she's a much better driver."

"I still don't know." She seemed unsure.

"What if me or dad goes first," Rodrick said. That was unexpected: he didn't seem the type to help his brother. But she suspected that he just wanted a ride too but he was too macho to ask a girl for a ride on HER motorcycle.

"Yeah, that'd work, right." Greg was practically bouncing in his seat.

Susan looked very cautious. "Alright, I suppose. Honey," she asked looking at Mr. Heffley.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm a little old for that." She looked uncertainly at Rodrick. "You be careful. Don't distract the driver."

"I won't. I'm not a total idiot." He seemed slightly offended at the thought.

"Watch your language, especially around Manny and at the dinner table."

Eva smiled down at her plate as she finished her dinner.

"So, Eva, a junior. Have you make any plans for the future yet? Know what you want to do after high school," Mr. Heffley asked. "Dad," Rodrick started.

"Oh, um. I'm not sure exactly. I was thinking, and I'm only 17 so things are very likely to change, but I was thinking either a large animal vet or a sports medicine program. Well, that or something with acting."

"Really? That's impressive," he said.

"Why large animals," Rowley asked. "Dogs are so cute."

"They are. I love dogs. But I would love to get a job with the PBR bull contractors."

"What's PBR," Rodrick asked.

"Professional Bull Riding. That's also the motivation for sports medicine. SO I could take care of the human athletes."

Rodrick laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Rodrick," his mother scolded.

"Completely," Eva answered. "One of my goals in life is to meet my all time favorite rider, L.J. Jenkins. But I wouldn't mind working with the NFL either."

"You like football," Mr. Heffley asked. Eva laughed. "Yes sir."

"What's your favorite team," he asked, eyeing her suspiciously. She looked around the dining room and then at her plate. "I plead the 5th."

"Oh, please tell me you're not a Bengal's fan."

She looked horrified. "Absolutely not. My family wouldn't allow it. When it comes to state teams, Browns all the way. But my favorite team isn't actually from Ohio."

"So, where are they from?"

"Frank, leave her alone dear. What does it matter?" Everyone except Manny and Rowley stared at her.

"Mrs. Heffley, it, well it matters," Eva said with amusement.

"So what's the team Eva," Rodrick asked looking at her shrewdly.

"Yeah, come on Eva. What's the team," Greg asked.

She coughed and mumbled something with a glance at the ceiling. "What was that?"

"I said, the uh, the Colts."

"NO," Greg gasped.

"How could you," Mr. Heffley asked. Rodrick just laughed.

"I can't help it. Family influences. Indie played the browns and no one rotted for them so I did and they won. Loved them ever since."

"And you were just becoming my favorite kid that's visited," he said. "No offense Riley," he added.

"Rowley," Susan hissed.

"Rowley," he corrected.

"Sorry to disappoint," Eva said with a laugh. She then looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, um, dinner was great and I hate to eat and run but I don't want to be late."

"Of course dear. Rodrick, why don't you show her out." Mrs. Heffley looked expectantly at her son.

"'Cause I'm still eating," he said through a mouthful.

"Rodrick," she said sharply. He rolled his eyes. "Fine." They exited the dining room and paused so that she could put her shoes on. They walked out onto the porch, shutting the door behind them and a silence settled.

"Sooo," Rodrick said as he rocked back on his heels.

"So," she said. She scuffed her toe on the porch. "Your family's great. They seemed really nice," as she gestured to the house.

"You should be here on an off day. Today was pretty calm. Really calm actually. They're usually way embarrassing and totally annoying."

"You should meet my family. If we're ever all together, it's a zoo," she laughed. She dug her hands into her back pockets, thumbs out. "So about earlier. In your room."

"What about it," he quickly answered.

"Well, I, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that. I shouldn't have instigated that. I'm normally not like that at all." She wouldn't meet his eye. '_You had your fun, now leave him alone. You're nowhere near his type_.' The nagging voice was back.

"Oh," he said. She looked up at him. Had that been disappointment in his voice? She back tracked.

"I mean, it's not that I didn't enjoy it. I did, it was nice. I just feel like I kinda set you up for it." She gave a nervous sounding laugh.

"Yeah, you were good too," he said. He sounded like he wanted to say something else but stopped himself. Instead, he ran a hand over his neck and up the back of his head.

"Ok then. I guess I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah, definitely." She stepped off of the porch and was almost to her bike when he called out to her. "Eva wait." She turned back around and he had stepped into the driveway, between her and the garage.

"Yeah?"

"Mitch is having a party this weekend. Maybe I'll see you there too?"

She looked up at the sky and then smiled at him. "I'll think about it."

"Cool," he said. He started to wave as she prepared to depart but then shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

"Hey Rodrick," she asked, helmet in her hands. "If I go, can I bring a friend?"

"Sure," he said while turning to go back to the porch but he spun around suddenly. "Just, don't bring another guy." She laughed and shook her head while saying "No guys. Got it." She then started her machine and was quickly out of the driveway and away down the road, waving as she turned into a small dot in the darkness.

Shortly after, she was home. Both cars were in the drive so she knew her mom was there as well. She walked in as quietly as she could.

"Hey sweetheart," her mom called from the kitchen table.

"Hey mom." Her mother sat in one of the brown chairs, a bowl of cereal in front of her. Her dark blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun. Eva looked at her mother and saw her own jade green eyes looking back at her; one of the only things that she got from her mother as far as looks were concerned was that shad of green. She also had her slightly rounded, naturally pink cheeks.

"Where ya been?"

"At the house of the kid I'll be tutoring. Mom, did you have anything to eat besides cereal?" Her mother wasn't at all like Susan Heffley. She worked out of home, usually brought home take out, and she wasn't overbearing. Eva hated what she did, how she acted around men, like a hormone crazy teenage girl. But she also knew that her mom deserved better and they loved each other dearly. She was worried her mom hadn't had a proper meal. They weren't poor. They had a pantry stocked with food. But her mother wasn't the best cook.

"Yes, I had some left over pizza. Where's your cell? I tried calling a couple of times. Just checking up on you."

"It's." Eva looked confused and then smacked herself in the forehead. "It's in my bag… in Rodrick's van…At his house."

"Ooh, who's Rodrick? And what were you doing in his van," she asked in a tone that made Eva blush.

"I wasn't. My bag was. Greg, the tutor kid, his brother. Goes to my school. I put my bag in his van to make my ride easier. Besides, you know I don't-." she paused. "Do that." Her mother laughed but then said "If you would take the car, you wouldn't need to pass your stuff on to other people."

"Mom," Eva said in a 'not this again' kind of voice.

"I know, I know. You love that bike. You like being on it. You're just like you father." Eva scoffed, looking at the floor.

"I can't do my homework so I'm going to bed."

"Honey, he called today. Said he waned to talk. Maybe see you sometime this weekend," her mother started.

Eva cut her off with a hug, a kiss on the cheek and "Good night mom." She started up the stairs and heard her mother sigh.

"Good night baby. I love you."

"Love you too." Eva hurried upstairs, kicking her shoes off in her room and flopping down on the unmade bed, not turning on a light; her night stand clock emitted more than enough light for her at night. She shimmied off her jeans and then took her bra off, tossing both across the room in the direction of her hamper. She snuggled under her blankets.

'_You still love him. And he obviously still loves you._' '_Yeah, but not enough to stay with me_,' she thought to herself.

'_You should forgive him_.'

'_You should shut up. And I can't_.'

'_You never know 'til you try it_.'

'_Oh what do you know? Stupid imaginary voice_.'

She rolled over and buried her face in her pillows, thinking that if she didn't stop talking to herself, someone was going to have her committed.

'_Cheerful_,' said the voice.

'_True_,' she thought as she closed her eyes.

**Ok. That was chapter seven. I'm so sorry I always take so long but it is summer. We'll see what happens. I'm sorry for any mistakes that may have been missed. I'm also sorry for the wait, but I don't want to get anyone's hopes up so I won't predict a next post. It SHOULD be very soon though. Anyways, as always, read and review. Let me know what you did and didn't like. TTFN. Ta ta for now. **


	8. Worth 1,000 Words

** See, if I had said I would post tomorrow I would been a liar. Lol, anyways, here's chapter 8. I have some very odd Eva behavior but it's kind of necessary for the story. **

Rodrick's P.O.V.

It was Greg's fault really. If he hadn't left his bag in Rodrick's van, Rodrick wouldn't have found Eva's bag until the next morning, if he had even noticed it at all. But as it was, he had to go out there that night (no way was he letting the twerp in his van alone).

"Hurry up," Rodrick told Greg as he pulled his door open. Greg climbed in the seat and reached behind the driver's seat to grab his bag. He turned back around but stopped as he was about to hop out.

"Now," Rodrick snapped as Greg leaned down and picked something up. "Fine, but I just though you should know Eva left her stuff in here," Greg said, the denim item in question hanging from his hand.

"Gimme that," Rodrick said as he lunged.

"Ok, calm down. Here," Greg answered offering up the bag. "Why do you want it?"

Rodrick looked at his brother. "Little bro, let me explain something to you. Girls keep EVERYTHING in their bags. This is like the Holy Grail, the jackpot, the mother load, a data base to learn from. It's like drinking from the cup of knowledge, magnified on one person, one girl. This thing is power."

Greg stared, awestruck. "The Holy Grail," he whispered in amazement. He looked at Rodrick. "You know, it looks like there's a lot of stuff in there. Maybe I could help you go through it."

Rodrick looked at his brother. He hadn't been as big of a pest as usual. He wouldn't go so far as to say they were friends or getting along. But, they didn't hate each other for the time being.

"Fine, but remember; we aren't going through it," he said with an innocent look at Greg. "We're doing research." Greg grinned and they ran into the house, down the hall, headed for Rodrick's room when Susan stuck her head out of the living room.

"Where are you two going?"

"To Rodrick's room. He's going to help me study."

She smiled. "That's nice. Have fun," she called after them happily.

'_Poor mom, so naive_,' Rodrick thought to himself. Once in his room, they slammed the door and he locked it. Greg grabbed his blanket and pulled it out flat. Rodrick dumped the bag out on his bed. Three notebooks, an English text book, a cell phone, and other little tings fell out.

"What's this," Greg asked holding up a skinny something wrapped in butterfly plastic. Rodrick snatched the tampon out of his hand and picked up the other that was on his bed, shoving them back into the bag. "Nothing that you need to worry about."

"Whatever," Greg said. He flipped open a notebook. "Does she dance?" Eva had drawn her name with ballet shoe laces and flowers protruding from it. It was pretty artistic, in a girly sort of way. "I don't know. Maybe," Rodrick answered with a shrug.

Greg continued through the notebooks while Rodrick picked up her cell phone. It spun around when you pushed the edge and the screen lit up.

A picture of Eva when she was young, maybe in the 6th or 7th grade greeted him. She was smiling widely with her arms wrapped around two men's waists. One was wearing blue jeans and a tucked in black shirt that lay down flat and tight on his chest. He was a big, scary looking guy but he was smiling in the picture. Eva was also dressed very casually in a white, loose knee length skirt and a sky blue tank top. The other man however was dressed in a military uniform. Rodrick couldn't identify the branch, but he wasn't really a military enthusiast' he appreciated what they did; he just didn't want to rush out and sign up himself. The man wore blue pants, black shoes, a blue jacket adorned with a white belt and medals and a large white hat with a black brim.

Across the bottom of the picture, clearly a phone feature, was the caption 'Tobie, Eva, Scotty, 5/21/06'. He poked around a bit on her phone and eventually found her photo gallery. He opened it and started scrolling. She had a ton of pictures.

Eva and more guys, Eva and a girl, Eva and a grown woman. They all shared one feature or another; the same nose, the same eye color or shape, same shade of red brown hair. He guessed that these were her brothers and sister and that the woman was her mother.

Mixed in with these were pictures of people that he knew from school. His heart gave a tiny jump as he laughed at Heather Hills, asleep with marker drawn patterns all over her face.

"What," Greg asked while peering over his shoulder, "happened to Heather?"

"Teenage girls," Rodrick replied. He started scrolling again but abruptly paused when he came to one of Eva on the beach with some guy, arms around his middle. He didn't seem to be a brother from the way his hand rested on her lower back and just off of her breast. Her cut black t-shirt hung off her shoulders and stopped above her belly button. Her lower half was covered in a black and white striped bikini bottom. She had on white flip flops and aviators. Rodrick didn't like this guy. He looked like a sleazy jerk. The type who dated a girl for a few days, a week or maybe two at the most and then dumped them after getting what he wanted. Almost angrily he turned the picture.

Eva and another sibling, Eva and the guy, Eva and girls in front of the malls fountain and then-

"Whoa," said Greg with wide eyes.

"Whooa," Rodrick said while shoving the phone in his lap, screen down.

"Was she?"

"Yep," answered Rodrick seeming a little dazed. But then he added "And you better not say anything about it, ever, especially to her," Rodrick threatened. "It's time for you to go little bro," he added.

"Aw, come on," Greg pleaded.

"Out now twerp," Rodrick said with a glare. Greg heaved himself and his bag off of the bed and stomped out of the room, slamming the door and muttering darkly. Rodrick gave a small almost smile. He locked the door behind Greg. '_Ah, to be young and unable to enjoy the finer things in life_.' He pulled the phone back out and pushed the button to light the screen back up.

Eva was looking back at the screen over her bare left shoulder, waves gently lying on her back. Neon purple boy shorts exposed the sexy curves of her ass. She had an innocent look on her face. Her eyebrows were raised as though asking if it was right. Her left hand rested softly on her hip. She was very shapely. Her body was a defined hourglass, her legs slim and tone.

"Damn," Rodrick whispered. He twitched in his jeans. He had seen naked girls before. It wasn't as uncommon as others might have thought. However, this was probably the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. She didn't seem like a slut. The fact that she had this side was a turn on. He never would have guessed that she would be the kind to pose like this but here she was.

He couldn't help but stare. His pants were growing tight just at the sight. He was glad that he had already locked the door as he undid his button and zipper to give him self more room. He thought about having Eva. He imagined her on his bed, splayed out on the bed and ready for him. He lifted up and shimmied his jeans off. His boxers were tented so he released 'Little Rodrick'. That was a bit contradictory because what Rodrick may have lacked in smarts, ambition and jockish muscularity, he more than made up for in… other areas. His hand reached up without his having to think about it and slowly began stroking.

He imagined Eva there, her hands replacing his. Even when the screen went dark, his thoughts didn't. He spit in his hand and ran it up his length. He squeezed just enough to increase the friction a bit.

He pictured Eva slipping those purple boy shorts off and being on all fours, his hands twisting into her hair and controlling her rhythm. He started pumping faster, imagining her hand, not his own which started kneading his balls. His thoughts moved on and his breathing sped up. Eva was now lowering herself onto him and he was bucking against her. He could make her eyes roll as she threw her head back. His release was swift and powerful.

"Fuuuuck," he moaned out loud as his semen ran down his hand. He lay there breathing heavily for a minute before finding the towel he kept under his bed for that specific purpose. It was the only laundry Rodrick ever did and no one would ever know about it. He wiped his hands and crept upstairs to wash his hands after pulling his boxers back into place.

He was soon back in bed and he lay thinking. '_I can't believe I got off on her picture._' He shook his head though as if to rid himself of the odd guilt he felt. He then continued looking at her notebooks. She had neat, small scrawl; well, at least on pages that weren't used for her pictures. Her work was good. There were pictures of the school, nature scenes, and the ones he found most interesting, students and teachers. He could easily identify the people portrayed and if he couldn't, it was only because he didn't actually know them. They all looked very life like. And then he got a surprise.

Penciled on the page was Rodrick. He was portrayed looking almost broodingly off to the right. Paper Rodrick was propped up on his left fist while his right hand fingers, middle, index and thumb were hooked over the lid of a Styrofoam cup. The cup rested on one of the school's picnic tables and the page directly behind him had the side of the school partially drawn in.

She had gone into great detail; from the isolated freckles he had on his right cheek and by his left eyebrow to the way his hair stuck up and out at odd angles. His shirt even had a logo for his band.

'_Wow_,' he thought. '_She's talented. _He continued flipping through the pages. He, like a few other people, mostly guys, had been drawn on multiple pages. Mixed in were some notes scribbled between Eva and others. He found out about three pregnancy scares, two guys that were in the closet and in the form of signatures, those guys that Eva was into:

_Mrs. Eva Stokes_

_ Mrs. Eva Jackson _

_ Mrs. Eva Wells_

_ Mrs. Eva Daniels_

_ Mrs. Eva Heffley_

_ Mrs. Eva Hills _

He smirked. He wasn't surprised Wells was on the list. All the girls thought that the chemistry teacher was hot. But Nick (the emo kid) and Heather's brother, those were unexpected. He was shocked though. All of these guys were considered hot at their school, even if they were odd or a teacher. He didn't know he was in that category but he wasn't complaining if she ranked him up there with the rest. Knowing that she was into him just added to his growing list of reasons he liked her. Smirking once more to himself, he put all of her stuff back in her bag and set it on the ground next to his bed.

Feeling exhausted yet happy with having learned the information he had uncovered, he tucked his hands behind his head and dozed off with a smile on his face.

**Don't kill me. I know it's short. But it is necessary! Anyways, read and review as always. I'll update as soon as I can. TTFN, ta ta for now. **


	9. I'll Do It With a Smile On My Face

**Ok. So here's chapter 9. I hope that you guys like it. I'm sorry for how short the last chapter was. It was originally a lot longer but I didn't like it so I cut stuff out. Anyways, read and review. I love getting reviews from you guys. I also won't know what you do or don't like if you don't let me know. Enjoy. **

Rodrick's P.O.V.

Rodrick sat in his van on Thursday morning waiting for Eva. She arrived not long after him. She had a helmet in each of her hands and was headed to the building. She was scanning the faces of the students by the doors, no doubt looking for him. She wasn't paying much attention though because she was about to walk right past his van. Rodrick hit the horn, giving it a short sharp blast.

The result was instantaneous. She jumped close to a foot in the air and spun to face the sound. Upon seeing him laughing, Eva's helmet slammed down on the hood. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY," she yelled.

"Oh no, it was pretty damn funny," he said while still laughing. She put her helmets down on the hood, walked to the driver side and snatched the doors open. Her hands then rested on her right hip and the inner door handle to the left. "No, it wasn't," she said with an exasperated look.

"I think it was." She started to protest so he cut her off and asked "What were you looking for?"

"Rodrick, I know you know I was looking for you. Where's my bag?" He pretended to think about it.

"I don't know." He looked innocently around the van and then jumped in his seat, causing her to jump as well. He bent down and grabbed it off of the passenger side floor and said "I bet this is it!" She made to grab it but Rodrick pulled back out of her reach.

"What will you give me for it," he asked her.

"What do you mean 'what will I give you for it'? It's my bag. Give it back to me." She attempted to grab it, again failing as it was pulled out of her reach.

"I mean your bag is my hostage. What will you give me for it?"

She breathed heavily out of her nose and then said "You know, usually the one holding an object or person for ransom is the one who sets the demands. You're not very good at this."

"Huh, you're right," he said. "Alright, I want sexual favors," he announced.

"Excuse me," she said as a sort of horrified question. HE spun in his seat so he was facing out of the door and his legs were right up next to her. "I said I want sexual favors."

"Haha, not happening," she answered. He shrugged. "You must not want this back too much then." She stepped up on the bar to step in the van. She was just eye level with Rodrick. "You do know I could report you to the principal or Officer Vang for sexual harassment don't you?"

He gave a snort of amusement. "You wouldn't," he said, calling her bluff. She blushed. "Just what I thought; all talk." He turned back right in his seat as though he were done speaking.

"Give it back to me," she said as she lunged across his lap for it. She managed to snag it but she was half in the passenger seat, hanging over the space between the two seats and partially resting in Rodrick's lap. He couldn't resist. He raised his left hand and quickly brought it down on her ass. It made a satisfying 'SMACK' in the air and he smiled.

"Ah-haaa," she said; well she more half moaned, half screamed. "What was that for," she cried out.

"You make very pleasant noises. Do you always scream like that?" he asked, an evil grin on his face as she looked up at him. He was glad to see her face was scarlet.

"I did not, do not," she mumbled as she lifted up on her hands to get out of his lap. This time when his hand connected, she made a similar sound but this one seemed higher and more breathy. "Do too," he said laughing.

She scrambled backwards out of the van, crawling in rewind. As she did her hand landed on his groin, all weight pressing down on it. He released a throaty moan. His hand jumped to hers and squeezed. "Oh my God, oh my God," she said as she jumped back onto the ground. "I've got to go," she said as she quickly slung her bag over her shoulder, grabbed her helmets and rushed across the parking lot, into the school, without looking back. Rodrick rested his head against he seat and let out a long breath. He had never wanted anyone like this, this bad.

"Oh good Lord, she's going to kill me," he said out loud as he locked his van, slammed the door and followed Eva's path up to the school.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Eva's P.O.V

Eva sank into her study hall desk. No music for her today. She had to finish her homework from last night. She reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook. 'Weird,' she thought as she saw one of her drawings. She always closed her notebooks. Her artwork was private, her own. She brushed it off though as she reached into the bottom of her bag. She felt around and instead of being scattered as they were supposed to be, they were all bunched up against one side. She opened it wider and looked inside. 'This is all wrong,' she thought. Her books, usually placed in the bag based on the order of her classes, were instead in the bag based on size. Not only that but the corresponding notebooks were not with their respective books but instead all together. There was absolutely no reason for her bag to be like this unless someone had-

'NO,' she thought. "OH MY GOD!' Rodrick had snooped through her stuff. That little prick. 'Why the hell are people so nosey,' Eva wondered to herself as she pulled her phone out to text him. But when her screen lit up she froze. She couldn't move.

"Hey girly," Jemma said as she sat down next to her. Eva didn't respond but merely stared open mouthed at her lit screen. "Hello, Earth to Eva, come in Eva." Jemma waved her hand in front of her face.

"He looked," Eva whispered as if in a trance. With a look of confusion Jemma said, "Who looked? At what?" Eva passed Jemma the phone. Having been the photographer, Jemma immediately recognized the picture. She laughed, but then looked at Eva's face.

"Eva, what's up? Who saw?" Eva looked up with a defeated look. "Rodrick. Rodrick Heffley. He went through my stuff, which probably means he saw the list of names in my notebook. And this picture's up; I didn't do it so he had to have seen it. There's no way to know who he might have sent this too. What if he sent it to his friends?!" She sounded a bit manic. Jemma put her arms around Eva as she lowered her head in defeat.

"Hey, it'll be ok hun. We'll fix this. I promise." Eva looked back up.

"Yeah we will. I'm gonna kill that asshole," she said dangerously before throwing her phone back in her bag.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTtTt

Rodrick's P.O.V (Lunch time)

"What do you mean next weekend? I thought you said the party was tomorrow!" Mitch had just told the rest of the group that the party couldn't be at his house because his parents' trip had been postponed. They were supposed to be going to New York this Saturday morning. But, due to unforeseen circumstances, they wouldn't be leaving until Thursday of the next week.

'_This sucks_' Rodrick thought to himself. He was in a party mood. "Dude, if you just cancel your party then you will definitely be the lamest guy at school," he told him.

"Yeah, no one is gonna show up next week if they know you might cancel."

"Well just tell everyone we can't do it 'til next weekend 'cause we've got to get more booze. If they think we're going to be loaded, they'll still come. No problem," Mitch said simply. Amazing. This guy could come up with a lie in half a second but it took him 5 minutes to figure out how many quarters to ask for when making change for a dollar; Rodrick had seen it before.

"Cool. Are you actually going to get more?" Dan asked. "Yeah dude, you can never have too much booze," Mitch said with a laugh. Rodrick chose this point in the conversation to zone out. Mitch had a fake I.D. and enough money to convince suspicious store clerks otherwise. Rodrick wasn't all that into drinking. He'd have a beer or two, maybe do some shots but never all in one night and he never got stupid or let it get out of hand. And he never drove home if he had been drinking. He didn't have an desire to die. Another reason he didn't drink was because then he couldn't enjoy it when he scored… which was actually pretty often. It wasn't often with cheerleaders, but it was never with pterodactyls. And if he was aware of what was going on, he could hold out longer and enjoy it more when he did.

He smirked as he thought about that morning. Eva was very responsive. He wondered what she'd be like in bed. He liked the thought of her naked and waiting, moaning his name and asking permission for her release. He suddenly felt Ward smacking his shoulder.

"Dude, girl, girl, very angry girl coming after you!" Rodrick looked over his shoulder and said female was marching, very quickly in fact, towards their table. Her eyes were narrow slits. "Shit," he muttered. He didn't know how but somehow she knew. He knew she did. She had found out that he had seen the picture. He turned his body around so that he was turned fully towards her, legs stretched forward nonchalantly. "Eva, how's it going? Haven't seen you since this morning. How's the butt?" he asked her, trying to dissipate some of her anger but this remark only seemed to anger her further.

"If you would like your balls to remain both in tact and attached to the rest of your body then just sit there, shut the hell up and you listen," she growled at him as she stopped before him.

"I don't know if I feel much like listening-" he started but she cut him off. "SHUT UP!" she yelled. "Is that really that complicated to understand? Shut the fuck up!" This brought some wondering eyes to her. She lowered her voice and got right in his face.

'_Wow, she's got really nice skin. And her eyes are like, completely perfect_,' he thought.

"I don't know what you were thinking, if maybe you honestly believed it was ok, but you had NO business going through my bag. You had no fucking right to go through my stuff, especially my Goddamn cell phone! If I had wanted you to see any of that stuff, I would have shown it to you. That was my personal, private property. My business. They weren't meant for you!"

"Well, I-". "I am NOT finished," she said, anger etched on her face. It didn't reach her eyes though. What did reach them made Rodrick wish that all he did see was anger. But what he saw was hurt, pain, maybe a little bit of betrayal; not to mention they were both looking a little watery. As he watched, the water pooled and slipped out of the corner of her eye. He watched it trail down her cheek and disappear under her chin.

'_Well fuck,_' he thought. '_She's crying because of you, you stupid jack ass_.' Surprise, his little dark voice was back. He didn't deny it though.

"You can find someone else to be in your stupid little garage band. If you ever so much as speak to me again, I will run your ass down in the parking lot and I will do it with a smile on my face," she said dangerously.

"Whoa, those are fighting words," a voice said behind them. IT appeared that all of the staring had drawn the attention of an adult. Eva and Rodrick both looked up at Mr. Wells. "Eva, that sounded remarkably similar to a death threat to Mr. Heffley. Care to explain?" he asked casually. He didn't look like he was leaving without an answer.

"Sorry Mr. Wells," and in a sarcastically sweet voice she added "I was practicing for a play."

"Really? Which one?" Eva turned slowly to face Rodrick and it pained the small decent part of him that didn't try to be a badass rocker to see that more tears had erupted. "It's a new one. IT's called the Stupid Bastard with no Respect for Boundaries." With that, she spun on her heel and stomped back into the school. He saw her hand reach up to her face and brush something away.

Mr. Wells looked to Rodrick. "Mr. Heffley, I don't know the reason for that conversation but Eva Bishop is one of the few decent people you will ever meet in your life. I've never seen her lose her temper or cool and I know that she is one of the students that rarely if ever curses. She's also one of by best and favorite students. You'd do well to remember that. And if I ever see her that upset again on your account, because I can tell that whatever it was, it wasn't very kind, you'll be in detention or suspended indefinitely for harassment; I don't care that you're not my student anymore." And then to the rest of the table, "Have a nice day gentlemen." He too then disappeared.

"God damn it," Rodrick grumbled.

"What," Mitch asked. "She said she was practicing for a play. You're all good dude." Ward did a face palm while Dan said, "You really are an idiot." Rodrick picked up his coke and then said, "Well that was interesting." He looked around. "What are you all looking at?" he snapped at the tables around him. They all looked back to their respective groups and started whispering excitedly.

"So what kind of booze are you buying," Nick, a skater guys asked the tense circle. Talk slowly picked back up but Rodrick didn't join in. Instead, he thought about how Eva had stared at him, those big green eyes full of pain. '_This sucks_,' he though.

'_No shit. You are so screwed_,' spoke the voice and for the second time that day, he agreed.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTtTt

Eva's P.O.V

Eva sat with Heather, Jemma, Chloe and Jackie, Jemma's little sister. She was there to guard the door and she was like a younger sister to all of the girls. Chloe handed Eva another piece of toilet paper. Eva took it and blew her nose. She was slumped against the bathroom wall under the hand dryer.

"It'll be ok sweetie." Eva looked at Heather. "That's easy for you to say. You're not the slut in the picture," she sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

"You are NOT a slut," Chloe said firmly. "You were just messing around with some friends. Everyone has done weird stuff like that before. Everyone." She, along with the other girls, wrapped her arms around Eva. They formed an odd tangle of limbs on the ground.

Eva sniffled. "I actually liked this guy. How am I supposed to even look at him knowing he's seen that picture? It's humiliating."

"There will be other guys. I promise, Rodrick isn't the only guy in the school who thinks you're hot," said Chloe.

"Yeah," agreed Heather. "I'd totally date you!" That made Eva laugh. "Thank you very much. It means a lot." She wiped her eyes once more. "But I'd rather have Rodrick. No offense."

"Psh. Whatever," Heather said. Eva smiled and then sighed. "As much as I like him, I'm not going to be able to talk to him without blushing. It's going to be so embarrassing."

Jackie spoke up. "You know what? You made a mistake. You're human. We all do things we're not so proud of. But you just need to hold your head high and go on like you haven't got a care in the world. What goes on in your life is no ones business but yours unless you tell them otherwise. No one can make you feel inferior without your consent." Everyone stared at her.

"Damn Jackie, we didn't know you were all philosophical and shit. Where'd you learn that," Jemma asked her.

"From Mom and Eleanor Roosevelt." All of the girls laughed. Chloe said, "You heard the girl. You're just going to have to go on living and make like nothing happened. But you're definitely strong enough."

"And you have some pretty amazing friends," Jemma added. They all laughed and with a smile Eva stood up, the others following suit.

"Now, off to class with the professor of love, the master of hotness, Mr. Wells." All the girls giggled. "Mr. Wells, you will be mine… as soon as I'm 18," she said in a voice full of sadness that expressed the true tragedy of the situation.

**Ok, I hope you all enjoyed that. And I'll try to update another chapter soon as an apology for how long it's been since the last one. You've read now I hope that you'll all review. Please. They're very motivational for me :) also, if you wouldn't mine, through personal message or review, if you're reading my Chronicles of Narnia story, let me know which one you would rather see me start updating more regularly. Thanks and have a wonderful day. TTFN :) **


	10. The Party

**So you guys asked for it and I'm finally updating. I swear that I'm not waiting for a certain number of reviews or anything, I just get busy and forget stuff… I apologize and that's all I have to say on the matter. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 10 and as always, read and review please : ) also, I think I've been saying both Ward and Mitch, but the party is going to be at Mitch's place.**

**Rodrick's P.O.V**

The next week was harsh for Rodrick. As demanded by Eva, they had found a new singer, giving the job to Ben. It seemed that if he wasn't at school or sleeping, Rodrick was rehearsing. They had successfully learned not one but two songs. However, as busy as he was, he still wasn't too distracted to notice the less than friendly behavior that Eva was exhibiting. She avoided him like the plague; she refused to make eye contact with him and would look away pointedly if she saw him in the halls. In Spanish, she would be civil towards him in paired work and answer his questions but she would then straight back to her own work, ear buds securely in place.

That was painful, but what made it worse was that she was still tutoring Greg. Every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, he would hear the now familiar sound of Eva' motorcycle, hear the cheerful greeting to the rest of his family and if he was around, her polite if not happy "Hello Rodrick."

As if that wasn't bad enough, his family seemed completely oblivious to the situation. Every time Eva walked through the door, Susan had some cheerful comment about how nice it was to have her son's friends over when they were so polite. She had on more than one occasion suggested that Rodrick take her out, even offering to help pay for the date if he needed it. He would casually deflect the statement but after walking away, he would always think to himself, '_If only I could_.' He knew he shouldn't have gone through her phone and now he was paying for it. He had really liked her too.

He now couldn't wait until Mitch's party on Saturday. It would mean that win or lose, the club tryouts would be over and he would be able to relax. And that was something that he sorely needed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Eva's P.O.V.**

The week passed long and slow for Eva. She couldn't look Rodrick in the eye. She tried to stay out of his way at all costs but she could only do so much. His house and Spanish class were unavoidable. She tried her best though to just say polite and cordial with him when ever circumstances forced them together. As soon as she could after those moments, she would look back down and pretend to be absorbed in her work or if at his house, busy helping Greg out.

She was relieved when Friday finally rolled around. She didn't have any tutoring which meant only one hour of Rodrick that day. It was bearable. However at lunch, her mood was dampened slightly when Heather brought him up.

"So, Rodrick and his band. They've got that gig tonight, right?"

"Yep," Eva answered without looking up from peeling her orange.

"Sooo…" Eva looked up. All of her friends were staring at her.

"So what?" she asked.

"Are you gonna go," Chloe asked her. Eva scoffed at this question.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you really like him and it would be a great time to… I don't know. Talk to him?" Jemma was very hesitant.

"I have nothing to say. I'm over what happened and that's that."

"Eva," Jemma said while raising an eyebrow skeptically. "You hid behind a trash can yesterday because you thought you saw him coming up the hallway. That's not alright."

Eva shrugged. "I had dropped my notebook."

"Nooo, you _threw_ your notebook SO you could hide behind a trash can." Eva looked down at her tray with a sigh.

"Ok, maybe I did but that doesn't mean I have to talk to him."

"Yeah but if-"

"I don't need to talk to him," Eva said with a tone of finality. They all looked away. She felt bad because they were all just trying to help. "So who's going to the party tomorrow?" They looked at her. "Don't worry. I really don't care if you guys want to go. It isn't going to upset me."

"Are you sure? We could go to a movie or something instead. It'd be fun."

"No, you guys will have way more fun at the party."

"But what are you going to do," Chloe asked.

"We've got a book report due next Wednesday. I've got to write that. Don't worry. I'll be fine," she added.

"Okay, but if you change your mind and wanna go or go out to a movie or anything, just call one of us and we'll be there faster than a teleporting leprechaun." Everyone stared at Jemma for a second and then burst out laughing at the statement. And with that, the conversation about Rodrick was done.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rodrick's P.O.V.**

He had never felt so much adrenaline. He could hear the crowd on the other side of the curtain. He breathed in deeply as the others nodded they were ready to go. As Rodrick nodded to raise the curtain, he looked at Ben. It was at that second that he wished he could forget about Eva. He wished that the uncomfortable ache in his stomach would go away. He didn't like feeling this way about anyone. And that was the moment when he decided that tomorrow night at the Party, he WOULD forget about how guilty he felt by any means necessary.

**Eva's P.O.V.**

Eva was sitting at home, alone again, on Saturday night. She actually had tried writing her paper but had made the mistake of turning the TV to the BBC where it appeared a _Doctor Who_ marathon was in progress. She had told herself that she would work during the commercials but so far, she had only written her name, the date and class period. That's when her cell phone began ringing. 'Dad' appeared on the screen. She had his number in her phone in case he ever got her number, which apparently he had. She would have put him in there as Steven but even with her animosity towards him, she couldn't find it in herself not to call him dad.

She gave a 'hmmph' thinking to herself that she needed to have a talk with her mom. She stared at the phone, just waiting for an end to the ringing. When it came, she sat stock-still. And then her phone beeped, alerting her that she now had a voice mail. She debated whether or not she should just delete it but her curiosity got the better of her. Why had he suddenly decided to call her? He never had before.

She hit the button. "You have one new voice message. New message." She waited for just a second and then heard a voice she hadn't heard in years.

"Eva? It's me sweetie. It's dad. I just haven't heard anything from you in a while. I ask your brothers and sister and your mom about you all the time. But it'd be really nice to hear from you. I wish you pick up the phone."

It was then she heard another much younger voice. "Who talk daddy? I talk," questioned the little voice. Her father replied, "Not now baby. Daddy's on the phone. It's my other baby. Your sister Eva."

"I can talk," the little girl questioned again. "No, she's got to go. She's busy. Maybe next time sweetheart." Talking once more to Eva he said, "Well, I guess I'll let you go baby. I love you so much. Good-bye. Love you." "Bye bye sissy," said the voice. There was a silent pause and then Eva stood up. She was boiling mad. She wanted to tear something up, she wanted to break things. Instead, she settled for one terrific scream at the top of her lungs and hurling her phone at the couch. It bounced onto the cushions harmlessly.

How dare he? What right did he think that he had to introduce her to his other kids like that? She was related to them through her father only and since he was no longer a part of her life, neither were his other kids. She didn't begrudge them, just her father for thinking that things would ever be the way they used to. She almost called him back, just to tell him all of that. But instead, when she retrieved her phone, she dialed a different number.

"Heather? Hey it's me. Have you left yet?"

"Not yet, I'm walking out of the house right now. Why? Do you want to go out and do something?"

"No, I think I will go to that party though. Can you be over in 20 minutes?"

"DUH," Heather said with excitement.

"Great, I'll be waiting." They hung up and Eva ran upstairs to change out of her flannel pants while thinking to herself '_If only she knew why I wanted to go_.' Because Eva wanted to do something that she never had before. She wanted to go and get so wasted someone would have to carry her home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rodrick's P.O.V.**

Rodrick couldn't believe it. They had done it. The spot was theirs. After his parent's had left, Mitch had started preparing for the party which, now packed full of teens, was looking to be the best in a long time. And here he was now, Natasha Baggins draped oh his arm and hanging on his every word. She was beyond wasted but still, he wasn't complaining. Her top was almost as short as her skirt, showing off her belly ring. And it was all cleavage, leaving little to the imagination. And she was currently tugging on his arm, leading him up the stairs, down the hall and to a bedroom. Cracking the door, she peeked in and then turned to him, her words slurring.

"The coast's all clear captain." She giggled and pulled him in, shutting the door behind them.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back and down onto the bed. "You know what I want?" she asked him, hands on the edge of her shirt. Gulping just a bit, Rodrick said "Um, no. Tell me." He watched her as she lifted her shirt off of her body. "I want you to fuck me hard and deep." She may have been a little slurry but the aching in his pants told him that his boner really didn't care. But a small part in his mind said '_You know you wish it was Eva_'. However, given that blood was rushing away from his brain, the thought didn't linger.

Natasha pushed him flat on the bed and clumsily crawled on top of him. She straddled his hips and he saw that unlike the bra she wore under her shirt, she wore nothing beneath her skirt. She was rocking her hips back and forth on his bulge, her head thrown back. "Oh God Rodrick, I want you inside me," she yelled. He started fumbling with his belt and had just undone his button, pulling down his zipper when the door flew open rather violently. And there stood Eva.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Eva and Rodrick's P.O.V.**

Eva walked into the party and more than a couple of heads turned. She had decided to let her hair just hang in waves down her bare back. Her shirt was a halter-top decorated like a red bandana. A bra was sewn into the front so she was well supported. Her shorts were cut of Daisy Duke style and very different from anything she had ever worn in public. On her feet were short, black pig slouch boots.

"Damn Eva, you wanna dance?" This came from Max Norpeck, a guy in her chemistry class. She smirked. "No, but I'd love a drink." And with a nod to Heather, she followed Max off into the kitchen.

"What do you want? We've got Mike's, coolers, can mix you something fruity up if you like."

"I'll have a beer. Add a little jack to it." He looked at her like he'd never seen her before. "What? Do I have to get it myself," she asked with a little smirk. Shaking his head with a grin he said "No, but you just don't seem like a drinker."

"I'm not, but I thought I'd try it."

"K, I can deal with that." He filled her order and handed it too her. She looked at it and then said "Bottoms up," before draining it. "You're sure this is your first time drinking," he asked her mockingly.

"Oh shut up. I'll take that dance now." She led him to a place where bodies were writing. She didn't know how many songs she danced with him for, or how many drinks she took from the trays that made their way around with shots of… something on them, but she was starting to feel dizzy when she told Max "I'm going to go sit down for a while. K?"

"Yeah, ok," he said as he watched two under classmen stroll by. '_Pig_,' she thought to herself as she made her way to a chair. There were two and Ward occupied one. She sat down anyway.

"Hey," he said. He held his cup out to her. "Wanna sip?" She shook her head, giggling like crazy. "No, I'm good. How was the club?" Her brain was starting to get foggy but still was somewhat coherent. She wasn't quite wasted yet but it wouldn't be long.

He beamed. "Nailed it. We'll be playing there every weekend. It's so sick man."

"Awesome. Congrats," she said while looking around.

"He's upstairs."

"What," she asked while turning to face him.

"Rodrick," he clarified. "He went upstairs a few minutes ago."

"Whoopty doo dah for him," she said throwing her hands up. "Why should I care?"

He scoffed. "Come on. I may not be the smartest guy around, but I'm still not the dumbest. I know you like Rodrick." She rolled her eyes, unsuccessfully but with a good effort.

"I don't think you're dumb. But Rodrick's a big boy. He can do whatever and whoever he wants. I don't care."

"Yeah, ok," he said with a smile while standing up. Before walking away he turned to her and asked "Would you care if you knew that it was Natasha up there that's about to do him?" Eva frowned deeply at him.

"That's what I thought," he said smugly before disappearing into the crowd. She stood up then. She must have been pretty drunk at that point because she wouldn't have walked up those stairs if she had been sober. It was uncalled for, childish really, but she ignored that as she reached the landing. She looked over her shoulder. There were plenty of people in the hall and on the stairs but none were looking at her. There were several doors and Eva was just going to check them all when she heard, "Oh God Rodrick. I want you inside me!"

She made her way to the second door on the left. As she reached for the door, a tiny part of her was screaming _'This is wrong! Don't do it_,' but she told that half to shut the hell up as she quickly and forcefully threw the door open.

Rodrick looked quite shocked to see Eva there, especially in his current situation. "Eva," he said as he sat up so fast that he almost knocked Natasha to the floor. However, it was clear to Eva that she wasn't the only one who had been drinking and that Natasha wouldn't have felt it anyways.

Eva giggled evilly as Natasha asked "What is she doing here?"

In a sing-song voice, Eva sang "Rodrick says he wants to play, too bad she doesn't know he's gay."

"What," Natasha asked looking down at Rodrick, pants undone and still underneath her. "No, Natasha, I'm not gay. She's just being a bitch."

Immediately Eva had a new rhyme. "You've got a hole for our dear Rod-rick, he'd just like a long hard nice dick." Natasha stumbled up. "Ok, I don't know what's going on here-." '_Surprise_,' though Eva sarcastically. "- But it's not funny," she said.

Still smirking, Eva sang for the last time "Rodrick say's he wants to rock, he'd rather suck your boyfriends co-"

"That's enough," Rodrick said angrily while standing up.

"Yeah it is," said Natasha as she started backing out of the room. "Wait, Natasha," Rodrick said as he fumbled with his zipper. She just raised her hands and back the rest of the way out of the room while saying "Whatevs," and then once she was in the hall, they both heard her shout "Who want's to party," in a drunken voice to a chorus of wolf whistles.

Eva giggled again. "Oops."

"What the hell was that all about," Rodrick yelled as he stepped past Eva and slammed the door shut.

"What was what," she asked while attempting to bring Rodrick back into focus.

"Don't play games with me Eva. You know damn well what."

"Oh, you mean the singing. Don't worry. I just saved you a lot of trouble. You know Dusty could kick your ass… which he would have about as soon as he found out you had sex with his girlfriend. Really, you should be thanking me," she said through the heavy haze.

"Thank you? For what exactly?!"

"I just told you that wouldn't have been very good for your health."

"I, I just really, really can't believe you right now. What the fuck is your problem?" Rodrick wasn't yelling but he was pissed and breathing heavily. Eva normally would have been a little frightened and she definitely would have tried to diffuse the tension, stopped arguing. But through the alcohol, she was getting angry.

"Oh please. What right do you have to be mad at me? I would say we're pretty even."

His face screwed up in confusion. "What, what, even? Why? For what?"

"Don't play stupid. You know exactly what we're even for."

"Is this about that picture? Seriously?"

"Don't act like it's no big deal. Yes, that is SERIOUSLY what I'm mad about! I'm sorry that it's not an important enough reason for you!"

"Really? What are you mad at me for? I'M not the one that took that picture sweetheart, YOU are! So don't go blaming me!"

"Oh ok, you didn't take the picture so that makes every all ok. And you going through my stuff; that's all fine too? Invading my privacy, none of it's your fault? Is that what you're saying? You had NO right to do that," she yelled. She was staring him down and he saw mostly anger and drunken haze but he also saw something in her eyes he wasn't expecting; a small twinge of fear.

"Bullshit," he said quietly. He stepped towards her, forcing her a step closer to the door.

"Excuse me," she said indignantly.

"You're lying. You're not mad because I saw that picture. You're really mad that I went through your stuff."

"Of course I am! Don't tell me I'm not-" He cut her off.

"No, you're not. You're not even that mad actually."

"Really," she asked him sarcastically. "If I'm not mad, what am I?"

"You're scared. You're scared of what I think of you because you took that picture."

"And why would I care? Why would I be so scared," she asked, attempting menace but not completely managing it.

"Please, we both know exactly how high school works. It's fine to pretend to be a slut, to just play around and joke about it. But if actually being a slut, that's a cardinal sin; your life is ruined."

"I'm not a slut," was all she had to say. She was very quiet and her eyes were downcast.

He stepped even closer to her, now trapping her against the door. "You're afraid because you want to know exactly what I thought of it." He pants, still unbuttoned were growing tight. He was getting turned on not just by his position of power over her, but also the fact that, by the way her breathing sped up, he could tell she was too.

"And what," she paused. "What did you think," she asked barely above a whisper.

He leaned down, slipping his leg in between her own and resting his right cheek on her own so he could whisper in her ear. "I thought it was hot. I wanted to make you scream my name; make you beg me to let you fall over that edge. I wanted to fuck you until you couldn't stand it."

He pushed his leg up slightly and he felt her pushing back against it, grinding against him. He knew just how turned on she was when she let out a loud moan and let her head fall back against the door. He didn't waste any time. His lips made their way to his neck and began kissing up and down its length.

"Mmm, Rodrick," she groaned. He gently bit on her collarbone and she gasped at the sensations. His hands moved to her hips, squeezing and pulling her closer. She moved her hands up his back and locked them around his neck. She rolled her head to the side and closed her eyes. "It's so good. Please Rodrick."

He made his way to her lips quickly and forced them open, his tongue tasting her mouth. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip. Her hands quickly tangled themselves in his hair and pulled fiercely at his roots. "God Eva," he moaned out to her. His hands slid down from her hips to the backs of her thighs. Squeezing tightly, he lifted her up off of the floor. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him. She was curvy, but she was still very light so Rodrick had no problems spinning them around and walking to the bed, leaning down so that he was over her.

She released him and landed with a soft plop. She used her arms to pull her back, closer to the headboard. He crawled on top of her and once again leaned down with his lips attached to her neck.

Eva was staring intently at him and her mouth was stuck, hanging open in a perfect 'o' as Rodrick started kissing down her neck, down onto her chest. Her hands moved up above her head, grasping the sheets above her head as his hands slid under the edge of her top, pushing it up to bunch around her chest. She felt his lips sliding across her stomach, working down her flesh. But at the same time, she also felt her alcohol-induced fog getting thicker and she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Wait," she wanted to say. But no words would come out. She rolled her head to the side. She knew she must have had more than she thought and now, the effects were rearing their heads.

Rodrick was just below her navel, about to undo the button of her shorts when he sensed that something had changed.; her responses had ceased and her breathing was now even. When he looked up, he said "Son of a bitch," as he saw that Eva had passed out. "You've got to be kidding me." He sat up and raised one of her arms, then dropped. It fell limply and bounced. "Eva? … E-va," he said but it was to no avail. She was dead to the world. He sighed heavily thinking of what he could do. He could just leave her, but that idea was tossed out immediately; he would feel like shit if he did that because the guys in his school weren't exactly perfect.

He thought about taking her home but then he realized that he didn't know where she lived. So he decided on the only thing that he could think of; taking her home with him. He turned her sideways and saw the outline of a phone in her back pocket. He pulled it out, opened it, and scrolled through the contacts. He found her mom and then clicked send text message.

He typed 'mom, staying Heathers, c u 2morrow, nite, 3 u' and then sent it, hoping it sounded like something that Eva would say. And then, as painful as it was for him to do, he put the phone back, pulled her shirt back into place and buttoned his jeans. He knew that 'little Rodrick' would not be happy but he was not about to finish what they had started. Next, he scooped Eva up in his arms and headed out into the hall. The noise of the party still surrounded them but Eva didn't even stir. So, he started filing past the people, some staring, some whistling and one even saying "Nice going Heffley, you wore her out." He just nodded.

"Yep, now excuse me, gotta go," he said.

He successfully made it outside when she seemed to wake up a bit. "I'm cold," she complained sleepily.

"Yeah well, we're outside and you're not exactly wearing a whole lot now are you," he answered, almost to his van.

"I don't feel good," she said while trying to escape his arms. He quickly lowered her and she dropped to all fours. "Eva, are you," he started just as she vomited all over the ground. Some of it splashed onto his shoes. "SHIT!" he yelled as he jumped back. She paused for a second, breathing heavily. They both thought that she was done but then he heard her say "Dammit," as she heaved again. Seeing her on the ground looking like she might die, he shook his head, forgetting about his shoes and squatted beside her, pulling her hair back with one hand and gently rubbing her back with the other.

"There you go. Alright, you can't have that much more," he said. But she had enough that they were down for another five minutes. After finally getting her up and buckled into the van, Rodrick was on the road. By that point, he was almost wishing that he had let her sleep it off at Mitch's house.

"Your van smells gross. I don't like it," she complained.

"Gee thanks. You know, you're so nice when you're drunk. Maybe you should drink more often," he said sarcastically while making a turn.

"Like, it stinks, really bad. Do you hide dead bodies in here or something?" She looked over at his face. "What's that," she asked.

"Hey, cut it out," he said while slapping at her hand as she poked a spot on his cheek. She pulled back. "Crabby," she said. She then took off her seatbelt and lay down across the space between their seats, her head in his lap facing his stomach. He could feel the way her breath tickled his stomach periodically.

"Uh, Eva, you should put your seatbelt on. And sit back up. Now would be best." He felt more than heard her giggle.

"Why?"

"Because if we get in a crash, you die," he said, rather annoyed as she looked up and poked his chin. She rolled over on her back and looked up at him. "Are you in a bad mood because you didn't get laid or because I threw up on your shoes?" she asked as she closed her eyes, propping her feet on one door handle, stretching her arms above her head to rest them on the other.

"You should sit up now or I'm slamming on the brakes," he told her as he turned into his neighborhood. "Liar," she said with a sigh. She was quiet for the rest of the short trip. When he turned onto his street, he slowed down tremendously and cut the lights. He crawled to a stop in front of the house and cut the engine. He looked down.

Even drunk and sleeping, Eva looked amazing. He hated to move her but it was the only way they were getting inside. He pushed her back up into her seat and quickly unbuckled himself. He climbed out, went to her side, and managing to get her out, not drop his keys or Eva, he made his way to the porch. He propped her against the door, one arm still around her and he quietly unlocked the door.

"Where are we," she asked, apparently awake now because of the movement. "Shh," he said. "We're at my house and we're going to go downstairs now. But we need to be very quiet or we're dead, ok?"

She just giggled and said drunkenly "You sound funny when you're serious."

"Yeah well if you would shut up it wouldn't be a problem so shhh." He got the door open and pulled the key out. He scooped her up.

"Whoa," she said with a giggle as her feet were swept out from under her. "Damn it," he hissed. When he got inside, he shut and locked the door. He then set her down and held onto one arm with his left hand while clamping his other down over her mouth.

"Eva, I really, _really _need you to be quiet. Because if my parents wake up, they will freak out and call your mom, maybe even the cops. Now, if you don't want to go to jail, you have got to stay quiet. Please."

She nodded, her eyes squinted in concentration. "I'm gonna move my hand now. You have to be quiet ok?" She nodded again. He slowly lowered his hand. "Shh." He then took her once more in his arms. He crept to the basement door and down the stairs. As soon as he was in his room, he managed to lock his door and then set her on his bed. He pulled the blanket down and proceeded to remove her boots revealing a white sock with pink cherries on one foot, a black one with neon stars on the other. He then looked at her clothes. He didn't think that sleeping in them would be all that comfortable. However, he also didn't want to risk her getting mad, not to mention loud, if he tried to change her; in the end, he decided that he would worry about her anger if she woke up.

He stepped over to his closet and grabbed a large white t-shirt off of a hanger. He started over to her and then sat down on the bed. Looking down at her he tried to think of the best way to get her in the shirt. He settled on slipping the shirt on over her own and then he untied her halter and, laying her back down, slid it down the length of her body; she remained still and dozing. He didn't want to even attempt anything with her shorts so he again settled, this time just undoing the button so that they would not strain uncomfortably while she slept.

This seemed to get her attention. "What are you doing," she asked him sleepily. "Nothing, go to sleep," he commanded after he once more covered her up.

"Was I quiet enough," she questioned.

He sighed. "Yeah Eva, but you need to go to sleep now." "Ok," she said as she closed her eyes once more.

Rodrick grabbed a blanket off of his floor, a black and white afghan. He was just settling into his battered old recliner when Eva spoke again. "Rodrick?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" This question caught him off guard.

"What do you mean?" He had thought that he had been relatively nice to her lately, in light of their falling out.

"I've been being so mean to you. I shouldn't be mean to you. It was my fault. I was being a bitch but you still brought me here and now you took care of me. Why are you being nice?" She sounded upset.

"Eva, I'm being nice to you because you deserve it. You're a really good person and I couldn't just leave you at that party. I'm the one that was wrong. I shouldn't have looked at your phone, shouldn't have even opened your bag. This fight that we had, it was my fault. Don't think it was you."

Rodrick was horrified to hear that she was sobbing when she replied. "But you're human. Anyone would have looked through it. It's my fault. I'm a slut now you know it and any of your friends know it. I'm sorry." She was wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, smearing any makeup she had applied. Her lip quivered and Rodrick didn't know what to do.

He stood up and walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. From there he was stuck, so he decided that just patting her back was the right thing to do. "You're not a slut. I told you that. And why would my friends know?" He continued his awkward petting.

"Please, everyone know how to text. It'd be easy to send that picture to any of them." She sobbed harder and her volume increased a bit.

"No, shhh, it's ok. Eva, I didn't send that to anyone. Not even myself. I swear." She looked up at his with mascara stained eyes. "Really?" He nodded with a grimace. "Really, you can stop crying now."

Eva threw her arms around his middle at an odd angle because she was lying down while he was sitting. "Thank you Rodrick. You're so nice, you're the best guy." She slid her hands under his shirt; he tensed but she only wiped her eyes and nose on his shirt before releasing him and lying back on the pillows.

"Ok, now that you're all better," he said as he looked at his shirt. As he stood, he pulled it off and tossed it towards his closet. He returned to his chair and was covering up with the blanket. His eyes were closed and all was silent except for the sound of their breathing. It was actually peaceful.

"Rodrick?" He sighed. '_It was peaceful_,' he thought to himself.

"Yep?"

"I have to pee." He face palmed himself. '_This is going to be a long night_.'

**Ok, so there it is, chapter 10. I hope that you guys like it. I'm sorry for any typos. I don't think that I have many if any at all. So as always, review because I love getting those and somebody sent me one that actually got me to post this so they're always encouraging. Anyways, hope you liked it and TTFN, ta ta for now : )**


	11. Close Encounters

**Chapter 11 my lovely readers. I'm glad that you all seem to be enjoying the story. This will be my primary focus from now on, but I will still try to get my other two updated. Also, I noticed in the last chapter that apparently the site doesn't accept symbols so it looked very weird. It was supposed to be 'staying at Heathers, love you' but my computer had other ideas. Anyways, here is the next chapter and I hope that you all like it. Don't forget to review. **

**Eva and Rodrick's P.O.V.**

Eva kept her face buried under the pillow the next morning. She felt a throbbing in her head that she had never experienced before. Her mouth was dry and she just wished that the bed would quit rocking, until she realized it wasn't. She also realized that she wasn't in her own bed.

She was confused and could hear people moving around a floor above her, but she couldn't identify voices. And then she heard the door click open and slam shut. She winced at the noisy intrusion. There was shuffling off to her right and she froze. The last thing she remembered was going to find Rodrick, opening the door, Natasha leaving, being on the bed with Rodrick and then, nothing. Try as she might, she was drawing a blank. Speaking of beds, she was quite certain that she wasn't in her own. It smelled…different, like a guy. Her breathing began to speed up in panic. Where was she?

She then heard a dull 'thunk' next to her head and then someone settling in nearby. She was trembling as she moved the pillow until she saw him.

"Rodrick?" she croaked in confusion. "Morning," he replied and then pointed to the nightstand next to his bed. "You better take that and drink something," he said. She looked down at herself. She was sitting up in what she now recognized as Rodrick's bed, wearing what must have been one of his shirts. She felt that she was still in her own cut offs but they were unbuttoned.

"What am I doing here," she asked. She didn't remember getting here, or changing her top. He sighed as he stood up and walked over to her. "I brought you here after you passed out last night. Now drink," he told her as he held out the water he had previously set on the night stand, along with a bottle of aspirin. As appeared to be a quick forming habit that morning, she flinched at the sound of his voice.

"Stop yelling," she said dryly as she carefully shook out three of the pills and swallowed them, along with several long draughts from the cup. He chuckled quietly. "You've never had a hangover before have you," he asked her with a satisfied smirk.

She shook her head but immediately regretted it. "No, I haven't. It's not fun," she replied as she carefully leaned back against his headboard. He smiled again and reached out to her, passing her the red Gatorade he had also brought her. "You'll feel better sooner if you drink this." She didn't think that she would be able to because she had a strong urge to vomit, but she wasn't a fan of the way she was feeling now either and if this would help fix it, then so be it.

She took a tentative sip and then made a face, but continued drinking. "Why did you bring me to your house," she finally asked.

"Because, I wasn't leaving you there. You were unconscious and the guys at are school have never really been noted for their spotless reputations."

"Why didn't you take me home," she asked him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Princess, my living quarters aren't good enough," he asked her sarcastically.

"No, I just mean, I didn't want to, I…" She trailed off. "How did I get in these clothes," she asked looking down at herself. It was at that moment a thought dawned on her. "Oh my God, did we, we didn't, you know." She paused and then looked up at him with fear. "Did we have sex?" She looked like she was going to start hyperventilating.

"What? No, I just told you, you passed out. Why would I have sex with you if you were dead to the world?" He didn't let it show but he was a little offended that she thought he was capable of that. He also hated the tone she had used, suggesting that sex with him would be so horrible. "I changed you once we got in my room. Your outfit didn't look all that comfortable for sleeping."

"You took my clothes off," she asked him with wide eyes. He nodded.

"Yes, I did, but I put my shirt on you before I took yours off, I didn't look, I slid it out from under mine, and I just unbuttoned your shorts. I covered you up and then I slept in my recliner. Any more questions?"

She sipped thoughtfully at her Gatorade. Finally, she answered. "No. Thanks though, for everything. I don't deserve it," she said as she looked down. He shifted uncomfortably. Feelings weren't exactly his 'thing'.

"It's no problem. I didn't mind." She looked up at him and he gave her a horrified look. Her eyes were red rimmed, her nose was dark pink and she had tears about to fall. "No, no, what did I say? Don't cry, don't do that," he said panicking as he stepped up to the bed and sat down as he had the night before. He put an arm around her and once again patted her back. She leaned into his side sobbing. He couldn't help but wonder what it was in a girl's DNA that said crying is the answer to life's problems.

"You didn't say anything wrong, you're just being such a nice guy. I'm sorry I was so mean. I know I shouldn't have ignored you like I did but I was just so worried about what you would say. I was humiliated."

"Eva, I swear, I deserved it, and I told you that last night too. The truth is, I don't-." He paused. He wasn't sure how to proceed. She looked at him. "You don't what?"

"I don't," he paused and then sighed. "I don't like you being, you know. Mad. At me. I don't like it." She stared at him. She had never heard of Rodrick having a reputation of caring what anyone thought of him. Happy, sad, mad, confused, whatever someone may be with him, he wasn't concerned by it. This was new. And to her, it meant that he actually liked her, still, even though they hadn't been on speaking terms.

"Oh." She looked back down at the blanket around her. "Rodrick, that, um…" It was then that her phone buzzed in her back pocket. She pulled it out and looked at it. 7 missed calls and 16 text messages. "Shoot," she said as she flipped it open.

Two of the texts were from her mom. The first, from the night before, said 'OK, I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart. Tell Heather I said hi.' The second was from that morning. 'Morning, love you, see you tonight, I'm going out at six tonight. If I don't see you before then, there's lasagna in the fridge.'

She then looked at the rest. Eight of the texts were from Heather, all asking where she was and telling her that she better call her back as soon as she was able. Some were from her other friends and then she read her final one, also from Heather. 'Ward just told me you went home with Rodrick. You hoe, text me when you wake your ass up, we have to talk.' The phone calls went much the same; Heather panicking, other friends telling her she better pick up and a final 'Sorry about those other calls. But seriously, as soon as you leave Rodrick's house, let me know so I can kill you for scaring me like this. Love ya, bye'. She looked up at Rodrick.

"I take it you didn't text Heather that I was getting a ride home?"

"Sorry, I didn't know you got a ride with her. I text your mom though," he said giving a half apologetic smile.

"Yeah, I saw. Thanks." She took another swig of Gatorade and then slid back into to the pillows and blankets. "So, how long is this going to last," she groaned out.

"A couple hours. You've been asleep a while so a lot of the alcohol is probably gone. And you're rehydrating so that will help." He then took her drink and replaced it with the glass of water. "Drink." She lifted her head and tilted the glass. She drained it in seconds.

"So why haven't we been caught yet," she asked him with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"I left a note on the counter. Said that the band stuff had taken longer than expected, that we had to sign contracts and stuff, and that I got in really late. I asked them not to bother me. They all went out to lunch. I heard them leaving."

"Lunch," she asked him in confusion. "What time is it?" She had seen the clock on her phone but it hadn't registered; it was just a part of the background.

"About 11:40." She nodded. It wasn't that late, but she never really slept past nine so it was new. "Can I go take a shower, since they're gone?"

"Yeah," he said, standing up. She slowly did the same. She saw her shirt on the foot of the bed and grabbed it, following Rodrick out the door and up the stairs. He led them to the bathroom where he turned the water on. He held his hand under it for a minute and then said, "Ok, it should be fine. Left is hotter though, right is colder." He stood there for an awkward moment and then said, "OK, I'll leave you to it then."

He shut the door after squeezing past her and she was left alone. She pulled her shorts down with her blue cotton panties, kicking them towards the door, and then lifted Rodrick's shirt over her head. She stepped into the stream of water and shivered, realizing how cold she actually was. It felt wonderful and she could almost forget the pounding in her skull.

She pushed the handle just a bit farther to the left and felt her muscles relaxing as the water warmed her. She looked around the tiny shower and saw bottles of shampoo and body wash lining the sides of the tub. Most were for men or boys, but she saw what had to have been Susan's all in one group in the corner. She opened the shampoo and inhaled deeply the smell of coconut. She poured some in her hand and scrubbed at her hair with massaging fingers. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensation.

After scrubbing with the strawberry body wash in the female corner, she allowed the water to wash over her for a bit longer. She hadn't wanted to wake up at Rodrick's house after deciding to go to the party. She had just wanted to forget about her dad. Giving a sigh, she turned the water off.

She pulled back the curtain and was faced with a problem. She didn't see any towels in the bathroom and there were no cabinets big enough to house any. She remembered from her many times of helping Susan out after Manny spilled his sippy cup that they were kept in the closet in the hall. She was now faced with a choice: she could step out, grab one, and hope Rodrick wasn't looking, or she could call him and ask him to leave on in the bathroom, again having to go on trust that Rodrick wouldn't look. She settled for the latter; at least she could have a curtain in between them.

"Rodrick," she called out loudly. "RODRICK!" The throbbing wasn't gone yet so it wasn't exactly a painless yell. Still, she was grateful to hear him thudding down the hallway. She heard the door creak open.

"What's the matter," he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, I just don't have a towel." Silence. "Rodrick?" She peeked around the curtain to see he was standing in the doorway with one in his hands, a huge grin on his face.

"What are you waiting for? I need a towel," she said impatiently. He just smiled.

"I see that. And look at this, I happen to have one. Would you like it?"

"Uh, yeah, that's why I asked for it you jerk."

"Eva, that's not very nice. Ask me… politely." He was enjoying this too much.

She didn't know how, but through her gritted teeth, she managed to get out "Rodrick, may I please use the towel that you are holding."

He nodded. "Yeah, sure." She sighed in relief. "Just come and get it."

"What," she asked in a less than pleased voice.

"You heard me; you come get it and the towels all yours." He allowed it to dangle from his pointer finger.

"What? No! I'm naked you idiot!" He chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

She huffed. "What do you want me to do? Teleport?"

"If you know how. Or you could just, ya know, walk." She shook her head. "You're seriously being an asshole right now. You knew I didn't have a towel." He shrugged. "Yeah, but I thought you would have double checked." She stood there, curtain wrinkled in her grip, glaring daggers at him. "You know, my family could be home at any time. Wouldn't this be an awkward situation to explain?" Her eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." She allowed the curtain to fall back into place and crossed her arms over her chest. She peeked out again. He was still there, smiling like a moron. Looking around, she saw his shirt within reach. She carefully maneuvered so he could see nothing of her below the shoulder and snatched it up, pulling it on over her head. She could feel her hair soaking it to her back. It barely came to the middle of her thighs but it would have to do.

She wrenched the curtain back and climbed out of the tub, towards him. As soon as he was within arms reach, she stretched her hand out. "Give it to me."

He gave an innocent smile. "You're already dressed? What good would it do you now? It's your skin that's wet, not the shirt." It took her a second to get his meaning.

"I am NOT taking this shirt off."

"Why not? You seemed pretty willing last night," he said giving her a superior look. She went scarlet.

"I was drunk. That doesn't count. Now give me the damn towel."

"No."

"Now," she demanded.

"Is that a car door I hear," he asked with amusement. She gave an annoyed sigh. There was only one thing to do.

She shoved him roughly up against the counter and then stepped as close to him as she could. His eyes widened comically. "Umm," was all he managed. She snatched the shirt up over her head. She was so close to him though that if he had looked down, she would have been hidden from his eyes. She grabbed the towel roughly from his hands and started tucking it carefully so that she could step back from him. However, when she tried to move away, his hands caught her, stopping on her lower back.

"Let go Rodrick. I'm not in the mood for this."

"You know, I was lying. My family won't be back for a while," he said with a pointed look at her.

"Yeah, I figured. You are such an ass." She pushed against his chest but he held her tighter.

"Can you blame me? I mean look at you? I can't think of any guy who would pass up the chance to have you alone and naked, soaking wet."

"Um, how about a decent one?" He smirked as he leaned down in her space.

"Yeah, maybe, but I'm not exactly decent-guy material." She was trapped. His lips met hers almost tentatively but not out of fear. He didn't want her to pull away. She didn't move. She vaguely registered his hands traveling lower, pulling her pelvis to his.

"Rodrick, don't," she whispered. "You barely know me. We fight too much, and that's without being around each other for more than a we-"

"Shut up Eva," he said as he kissed her. Her mouth dropped in indignation and he took his chance. His tongue made contact with her lips, her tongue, probing. As soon as that started, she was gone. Hands that had been pushing at his chest were now groping at his shirt, wanting him closer.

One of his hands moved to the middle of her back while the other stayed firmly planted on her waist. "Mmm," Eva moaned as she felt him through his jeans and her thin towel. She gripped his shirt harder and pulled him against her chest before turning them so she was pressed against the counter. He moved both hands to her hips, using that and his hips to push her up onto the counter. He moved in between her legs. His right hand moved behind her and pulled her pelvis close to him and he started moving his hips against her center.

Her hands were roaming to his hair and she figured that if he was half as good last night as he was now, it was no wonder why she almost had sex with him, knowing how mad she was at him.

He moved his lips to her throat and one of her hands gripped his neck, refusing to let him stop while the other propped her up at an angle, allowing him more access. "Please don't stop. Oh God, Rodrick," she moaned.

"You're not so bad yourself," he murmured against her flesh. His left hand moved onto her thigh, creeping its way under the towel. Finally succeeding, he ran his fingers over her flesh, causing her to shudder with lust. They were moving to her center when she suddenly said, "Wait, no. Wait for just a minute."

He pulled back. "What's wrong," he asked, confused. She had seemed to really be enjoying herself.

"It's just that, I'm, well. I never,-" She huffed.

"You never what?"

"I've never had sex. I'm still a virgin." She said it as though she was shamed. He pulled back to look at her. "Really?" She nodded.

"Oh, umm, does that mean you don't want to…" he trailed off.

"What, no, I do, I just, some guys have a problem with that; say it's to much hassle and commitment. I just didn't want you to feel that way." He shook his head.

"Trust me, I don't." He leaned back in and started kissing her neck again.

"Ok, I just, I think…" He sighed and pulled back.

"What's the matter? We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"It's not that, it's just, I would never be able to use your bathroom again if we had sex on this counter."

He looked at her and then chuckled. She blushed. He couldn't help it though. His chuckled turned into full on body shaking laughter with his head thrown back.

"Stop laughing at me," Eva said defensively. He heard that she was upset through her voice, cracking a bit. He forced himself to take several deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, I just think it's funny. You're about to have your first sexual encounter and you're worried about where it's going to happen? I just thought girls worried about other stuff, you know? I didn't mean to laugh." He added the last part with a glance through his lashes. Her worried face slipped and she giggled just a bit.

"Yeah, I guess. But don't laugh at me in anything sexual like that, I don't like it."

He put his hands up. "Yes ma'am. Was there anywhere you had in mind?"

She shrugged. "Your room seems like a good place." He nodded and then helped her hop down off the counter. "You go ahead, I'll grab your stuff." She nodded and headed out of the bathroom towards the stairway. He snatched up her shirt and shorts and set them on the counter. He then put his back to the bathroom door and reached down, into his jeans and boxers, giving himself a few strokes to make sure he was hard. He didn't want anything to go wrong. Not with Eva.

Zipping back up, he grabbed her stuff once more and followed her path, down the stairs and through his door. He stopped when he saw her there, under the covers, towel tossed across his recliner and hand lightly tracing the spot next to her, where he was wanted.

He kicked the door shut and then bolted the lock into place. He wasn't taking any chances of anyone busting in. He did a mental fist pump and then started for the bed.

**Alright, here's your update : ) I'm so nice right? *****Crickets***** …Ok, moving on. As always, please review and let me know what you think. P.S. Like our dear Eva, I have also never had a hangover so I don't know what they really feel like. I get that it was probably too fast to have went away, but she slept a lot of it off…? Right? No? Who cares, sue me. Just kidding. Hope you guys enjoy, love to hear from you.**


	12. A Suckish Kind Of Person

**Chapter 12 already. I'm really glad that you guys all like it so far and I would just like to take a line or two to say thank you so much for the reviews. They're always really encouraging and I love to receive them. Also, I have a tumblr now so if anyone wants to follow me, my name is ** .com **… it's a Supernatural thing. As always, I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter and will let me know what you thought. **

**Eva and Rodrick's P.O.V.**

Rodrick heard his name being called. He smirked. He imagined the way it would feel to lay on top of Eva, skin glistening with water. "Rodrick!" To slowly move his hands over her body, making her moan his name.

"RODRICK," Eva yelled at the top of her lungs. He sighed as his fantasy was interrupted by a loud female reality and opened the bathroom door. "What?"

"I forgot a towel," Eva explained while peeking out from behind the shower curtain. He sighed and rolled his eyes. She watched suspiciously as he exited the bathroom. "Rodrick?" He came back with a fluffy green towel in his arms.

"Thanks," she said from around the curtain. He raised an eyebrow. "How much do you want it?"

"Enough to spread the rumor at school that you have a Tic-Tac in your pants. Now give me the towel."

He looked at her like she was a child. "Now Eva, who would believe you?"

"I'm assuming people saw us leaving together. Everyone will believe it. Now, please hand over the towel," she said impatiently.

He rolled his eyes but tossed the towel her way nonetheless. He stood there for a minute with his arms crossed.

"Are you going to leave so I can get out," she asked, as though it were the most basic thought in the world.

"You're not very friendly when you're hung-over are you," he asked with a little smirk.

"No. And also not when I'm naked with a guy that won't leave." He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright. Jeez, someone's panties are in a twist." He paused. "Oh wait, no they're not. You're not wearing any." He gave a satisfied laugh at his own joke.

"Wow, your wit and intelligence know no bounds. How are you still single," she asked him sarcastically.

"Just haven't found anyone worth keeping around."

"I'm so sure. Now, please leave. I'm getting cold." He laughed as he turned to leave the room. She wrapped the towel around her and then began dabbing at her skin. She wrung her hair out and then stepped out onto the bathroom mat.

Bending to scoop up her shorts, she pulled her phone out of the pocket. She dialed Heather's number after making sure that Rodrick wasn't in the hall and that the bathroom door was locked. It rang twice before Heather picked up on the other end.

"You had better have a good excuse of why this call is so late," she said in a jokingly serious tone. "I didn't know where you were last night and had no idea if you were dead or alive."

"Well you see mom," Eva started sarcastically. "I wasn't awake an hour ago and I just got out of the shower."

"Oooh," Heather said in an excited tone. "The shower at Rodrick's?"

"No, the one at their neighbor's house. Yes the one at Rodrick's."

"Well, someone's crabby this morning."

Eva sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just have a small demon trying to burst out of my skull. It doesn't feel good."

Heather laughed. "Aww, little Eva's first hangover."

"And the grumpy me is back. I'm hanging up now."

"No wait."

Eva paused. "What?"

"Did you get some," Heather asked with evil glee.

"Bye," Eva said as she moved the phone from her ear. She heard Heather laughing as she hung up. She picked her shorts up and slid them on before pulling on Rodrick's shirt. She sighed because the hem of her shorts barely poked out form under the shirt and she felt uncomfortable, but this would just have to do.

She pulled the towel over her shoulders and let her hair lay on it so as not to soak the back of the shirt. She walked out of the bathroom and heard shuffling coming from the kitchen. She went that direction and saw Rodrick digging in a cupboard. He jumped when he turned around and saw her standing there.

"Jesus, make a little noise would you," he told her with annoyance.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding remorseful in the least. "What are you doing," she asked him.

"I was looking for food. Didn't find any."

"Oh, well if you take me home you could grab something on the way back."

"I'm giving you a ride now?"

"Well yeah, you _are_ the one that kidnapped me last night."

"I brought you home after you passed out from drinking. I would hardly call that kidnapping."

"Well, you brought me here so now it's kind of your job to take me home."

"Why don't you call Heather? I'm sure she can do it."

"Heather has to work today," Eva lied without flinching. She wouldn't mind Heather giving her a ride, if she thought that she wouldn't recreate the Spanish Inquisition for details of Eva's night.

"Maybe I have plans today," Rodrick said.

"I doubt that. It's after twelve, you haven't made any kind of plans or been trying to get me out of the house. If you had plans, you would have been getting ready. So you either don't have any, or you have plans but they aren't until tonight. Now, will you please take me home? I would really like to get some clean clothes."

He smirked as his eyes traveled to her chest. "I like what you're wearing." She looked down as well and quickly crossed her arms over her chest.

"What, are you twelve? You've never seen a girl without a bra on," she asked impatiently.

"No, it's just something that I happen to enjoy seeing. So why rush off to change?"

"Rodrick," she growled.

"Fine," he sighed. "Get your shirt. Your shoes are downstairs. I'll grab them," he said while pulling his keys out of his pocket, swinging them around his finger. She waited a second before going to the bathroom to grab her shirt, wrapping her panties in them, and hang her towel on a rack, and then she waited by the door. Rodrick was back up the stairs quickly, holding her black boots. He held them out to her.

"Thanks," she said as she bent over to pull them on. Rodrick was glad that her wet hair hung in her face because it provided him cover to look at her perfectly full legs and ass. He quickly looked away when she stood back up and he had to work hard not to show how much he liked her look. His white t-shirt fit her well, and left most of her shorts hidden. That with the little boots made for a very distracted Rodrick.

"Are we gonna go," Eva asked after a second of his staring.

"Right, yeah," he said as he led the way out of the house. He unlocked the doors and they climbed in. Eva immediately wrinkled her nose.

"Your van smells disgusting, no offense," she said.

"How is there a non-offensive way to take that," he asked her.

"There isn't, but I didn't want to sound too mean."

"Thanks," he told her sarcastically as he pulled away from the curb. "Where are we going?"

"Go out to fifth, take a right and drive until you hit Hampton." He started to follow her directions and they drifted into silence. It was uncomfortable for both, but neither seemed to have anything to say. Eva was looking out the window and just hoping her mother wouldn't be home; Rodrick was just trying to keep from getting a massive erection because of Eva.

After about ten minutes of driving, they reached Hampton Avenue. "Go left and then take the third left and my house is on that street." He followed her directions and once on her street she pointed and said, "There," pointing to a nice looking house on the right. Eva gave a sigh of relief as she saw her mom's car was not in the driveway. She must have had to run an errand. Whatever the reason, Eva was glad she wouldn't have to explain Rodrick being there.

"Thanks, for the ride. Last night too," she finally said sheepishly as Rodrick pulled in behind Eva's car.

"Don't worry about it," he said. She started getting out, and then turned and asked, "You can come in, so you can get your shirt back. If you want." He said nothing but got out as well. They walked up to her door, which was unlocked. He followed her to the kitchen where she said, "I'll be back down in just a minute."

He nodded and watched her head up a flight of stairs. While she was gone, he took the time to look at their refrigerator. It was covered with sticky notes and a large magnet held several envelopes but Rodrick was more interested in the pictures plastered over the surface. He liked that they all looked happy. He barely knew Eva, but he still didn't like the thought of her being unhappy.

Meanwhile, up in her room, Eva had slipped out of her clothes, tossing everything onto the bed, leaving her bare as she dug through her dresser. She pulled out a purple bra and plain green cotton boy shorts. She pulled them on and then grabbed a pair of jeans and a purple tank top that hid her bra.

Standing in front of the mirror on top of her dresser, she ran a brush through her hair quickly, then stepped back, hands on her hips. She cocked her head to the side as she stood, wondering if she should put makeup on. More importantly, she wondered why she was wondering about this. It was just Rodrick. But she couldn't lie to herself. She liked him, a lot. She gave a small smirk. She had to be crazy. Only a nut job would like someone who was so easily able to make her mad, to drive her insane.

She almost jumped out of her skin when there was a knock on her door. "Yeah," she called. Rodrick opened the door and stepped inside.

"How long does it take to put clothes on," he asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I did change already. I was hoping maybe you'd leave," she said sweetly.

"Yeah, like you really want that. I know that you don't want me going anywhere."

"Yeah, ok," she said sarcastically. He stepped further into the room, coming to lean up against her dresser in front of her. "Don't lie. I know you want me. All girls do."

"You should really see a doctor about that ego. It looks a little swollen."

"Well, when you have a reason to be proud, it's no problem."

"Yeah, and you kinda don't so as I said, maybe you should see a doctor." He rolled his eyes and then looked over her shoulder at her nightstand. "Who's in the picture," he asked, nodding at a picture of a man and a woman.

"They came in the picture frame. I really liked it and haven't found a picture for it yet, so they get to stay." He chuckled. "Well that's not weird at all."

She looked up at Rodrick. "So, do you want your shirt back?" He couldn't help it. He ran his finger gently up her arm. "Not at the moment. I wouldn't mind having this one though," he said, fingering the strap of her top.

"Well, I'm not sure you can handle what's underneath," she said back saucily.

"I think I'd like to try," he replied as he leaned down to kiss her. It was becoming one of his favorite activities. She put her hands on his waist, fingers in his belt loops. His fingers kept tracing her arms. Eva felt blush creeping up her neck at his touch. She was getting hot and she wanted more than she was getting. Holding fast to his belt loops, she began backing them to the bed. When she was at the edge, she turned, hands on his shoulders, and pushed him into sitting on the edge of the bed.

He held onto her hips as she sat, straddling him. She instantly moved her lips to his neck, her hands on his back and locked in his hair. "Eva," he said in a throaty voice as she licked across his collarbone. His hands slid up the back of her shirt, pushing the fabric up as he moved. She pulled back so that he could push her top up off of her head. She grinned and began kissing once more on his neck, sucking as she moved to his Adam's apple.

His hands moved to her chest and he began squeezing gently through her bra cups. She pulled her head back at the sensation, arching into his hands. "That's nice," she moaned. He smiled. "You're doing pretty good too," he said as leaned into her chest. He began sucking on the top of her breasts, fingers still groping through the material of her bra.

She gripped his hair tightly and pulled his head back. He liked seeing her in control, liked the way she was rough when she looked so innocent. He bet that she would be crazy in bed, and he was hoping he could soon confirm it.

"Don't do that. You're going to give me hickies on my chest." He laughed. "Seriously?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, seriously, I don't want people knowing my business."

"Where _do_ you want me to kiss you," he asked her, still locked in her grip. "Don't," was her simple answer. He looked confused until her hands moved to his chest to push him flat on her mattress. Putting her hands on his knees behind her, she began slowly grinding above him.

He grew hard as he watched her flat stomach moving with each roll of her hips. He admired the way her skin looked so perfect with her purple bra. Her hair fell down her back, still drying due to its length.

And then she was leaning down over him, kissing him as she pulled his hands up to her hips, encouraging his touch. He complied with no hesitation. They had just moved onto her back, toying with her bra clasp, when they heard a door slam and someone moving downstairs. They both jumped, Eva standing up. She ran to her window and looked out.

"It's my mom," she said in a panic as she snatched her shirt up off of the bed from where Rodrick had thrown it. She yanked it down over her head while moving in front of her mirror. She roughly combed through her hair with her fingers. She mentally slapped herself. '_What are you doing Eva? You like him, but you were not raised a skank. You barely know him and now you're making out with him? Snap out of it._'

"Eva," her mom called from below. "I'm home. Are you up there?" Eva turned to face Rodrick.

"Put your shirt on. There's a bathroom right down the hall; count to 100, flush the toilet and come down stairs," she hissed as she opened the door.

"What? Why," he questioned.

"Just do it," she commanded as she started down the stairs, trying to calm her breathing. She must have looked calm enough because when her mom looked up at her from the table, she smiled.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey," Eva said with a smile. "Where were you?"

"We were out of milk and I brought cake. Can't have cake with no milk."

"Guess not."

"So whose van is that outside," her mom questioned.

"My friend Rodrick. From school. He's the kid I tutor's brother."

"Oh, well where is he?"

"Bathroom. Upstairs." Her mom raised an eyebrow.

"A boy. Upstairs, when we have a perfectly good bathroom down here?"

Eva looked down as though embarrassed. "I started my period and didn't take the trash out this morning."

"Well what's the problem with that?"

"Mom," Eva said as though her mother were crazy. "I can't let a guy I like know I'm on my period. It's like telling him that I burp, or poop. No guy wants to know that!"

"Ok, ok," her mother laughed, throwing her hands up in surrender. Eva gave an internal sigh her lie had been convincing. They both her the toilet flush and turned to the stairs as Rodrick appeared a moment later.

Eva's mother stood. "Hello," she said reaching out a hand for him to shake. He took her hand. "Hi. It's nice to meet you Ms. Bishop." Her mother laughed.

"Oh please, call me Katie." Eva rolled her eyes, but clapped her hands together.

"Well Rodrick was just leaving now. He just needed to ask me a question." She eyed him. "Isn't that right, Rodrick," she said through her teeth.

"Oh, yeah, I was just about to go," he said.

"Oh, was it a homework question? Eva's just such a good student. Always studying or working. She's such a good girl."

"Mom," Eva growled.

"Um, no actually," Rodrick said. He had had a sudden idea. "I was seeing if Eva wanted to go to a movie and to get something to eat tonight. She said yes." He gave Katie a charming smile and said, "If that's ok with her lovely mother of course."

Eva raised an eyebrow. All she could think was '_You little shit_,'. She was going to kill him.

Katie just laughed. "Ok, of course. That's just fine. I'm going out too. Maybe we'll run into each other," she said with a giggle. Eva blushed and grabbed Rodrick by the arm.

"Ok, yep, well that's all. Rodrick really has to go now." She tugged him towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you Rodrick," her mom said with a smile.

"You too Katie," he called as the door slammed shut behind him. Eva kept pulling him until they were in front of the garage, were she slammed him against the door.

"What was that," she asked angrily.

"What? I was just playing along."

"And now she thinks that I'm going out with you or something and she's going to ask me a million questions about it."

"Oh, well I could always go tell her the truth. That you got wasted at a party, couldn't walk and had to spend the night at a strange guy's house." Her eyes narrowed.

"I really hate you."

"And I'll see you at seven."

"What?"

"For our date, duh," he said as though it were obvious.

"We don't have a date," Eva said.

"Really, because I'm pretty sure that's what it's called when two people go out to dinner and a movie."

"We're not actually going out though. That was just for my mom's benefit. She's leaving at six, I tell her I'm leaving at six thirty and we're all happy." Eva couldn't believe she was having this discussion.

"Oh Katie, have I got news for you?" Rodrick called. Eva clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Seriously? You're going to blackmail me into going out with you?"

"Ish dat wata tastes," he mumbled. She pulled her hands back.

"What?"

"I said, 'If that's what it takes.' Then yes, call it blackmailing you into a date."

"You are a suckish kind of person right now, do you know that," she told him in a matter-of-factly.

"I've been called worse. But that's not the point. Are we going out tonight, or am I going out and you're getting grounded?"

She put her hands on her hips and looked down for a minute. Maybe this would be what it took to stop flip-flopping on her feelings about him. By the end of the day, she'd either hate Rodrick or possibly be dating him. She looked back up at him again and gave an exasperated sigh and wave of her hand. "Fine, but only because you're making me. Don't expect me to like it."

"Oh, don't worry, you will by the end of the night." With a smirk, he stepped past her as he made his way to his van.

"Rodrick," Eva called at his retreating back.

"Yeah," he asked, turning to face her, smirk still in place.

"I'm driving."

** And there it is. I know that not a whole lot happened in this chapter, buuuut, it was a filler chapter. It had to happen. I'll try and post the next one soon but please don't torch my dorm room if I don't. I hate when you guys get anxious and I don't want anyone to quit reading the story, but I honestly get busy and then just don't have the energy it takes, because I edit and rewrite as I go… I know, super lazy, I'm sorry. Hope you guys still enjoyed it. Please review : ) **


End file.
